


Watching Miraculous :)

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gabriel freaking out, Identity Reveal, Karaoke, Pillow Fight, cute ships, lol, post-reveal, watching miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: So one day the class is transported by Kat to watch their own show!!!!This starts out with Stormy Weather, and will end up showing all of the episodes including season 2 and 3!All holders revealed to class and family, romance, love, nicknames, humor, clawsome puns and spot on jokes, purrfect character reactions, etc!This story is PG sometimes PG 13!This story is originally on fanfiction.net and will be updated there first. My account usernames are the same!! Please comment and give me suggestions, talk (I need friends), or tell me what episode to do next. Also sorry if I have typos or parts don't make sense I will post the almost completed draft and then will update it, but some mistakes get through. :)Hope you enjoy! :P





	1. The Beginning and Stormy Weather

Marinette was late getting to school (what a shock) but made it just before the bell rang. She and her class sat waiting for to walk into the room, it was unlike her to be late. Eventually after waiting a while a girl walked into the classroom, she wore jean shorts a grey fringed panda semi crop top and a red vest."Hey, my name is Kat."Her rich brown eyes scanned the class before glancing at Marinette and Adrien, the two of them looked uncomfortable at the intimidating expression, but Kat continued speaking.(unaware of the teens discomfort)

"I come from an alternate universe(That reminds me of Flash), where you are all part of a animated TV show." A few of the class members glared at her and mummbled but she continued speaking, "Okay, I'm not terrible at explaining things, so I'll skip to the point. The TV is called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and it is the best show ever!." Again she waited for the murmurs to settle, just as she was about to speak, Alya blurted what everyone else was thinking.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ARE?" Kat nodded, her curly brown hair falling in front of her eyes, she raised a hand to took it behind her ear the toned muscles on her arm flexing.(She's ripped)

"They are in this class to. I'm going to show you the TV show and stop this love square, but first," the girl snapped her fingers and the class was transported to a room that looked like a cinema, with bean bags instead of the usual seats. The wallpaper had miraculous symbols all over it and so did the beanbags and pillows. Marinette looked behind her, and spotted her parents and Adrien's dad, before she had a chance to say anything Kat raised her voice.

"At the end of this only up to four of you can remember. I will show past events and then future possibilities if no one remembers this experience. Okay so the first episode is Stormy Weather when, Aurore got akumatized, and for the first episode we will skip the theme song. The class president can have the remote and you will get a break in between each episode. " Kat said happily as Marinette scooted as far back into her bean bag as possible.

**Cinema Map

Snack Table and Kawami Area

Screen

Juleka/Rose/Nino/Alya/Nino/Marinette/Kat -Computer  
Kitchen Ivan/Mylene/Sabine/Tom  
Alix/Kim/Max/Sabrina/Chloe/Nathaniel

Girl's Lav Boy's Lav/Gabriel

Karaoke/Teen Room/Break Room  
**Okay so quick French lesson --- Mon chaton means my cat

  
Scene: KIDZ+ studio.  
  
Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!

"I remember this day" Alya and Marinette said at the same time and looked at each other. Nino smiled at his oldest friend and girlfriend's interactions, and watched the two girls cuddle on Mari's bean bag.

(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)

Aurore: Hi!

Mireille: (giggles)

"I voted for Aurore!"Alya and Chloe said with smug looks.

(Marinette pauses the tv)

"I voted Mirelle!" Rose and Mylène said.

"I would vote Aurore, if I was from your dimension!"Kat said cheerfully while others giggled and Marinette pressed play.

Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.

"How can that dude talk so fast?" Nino said shocked.

"Practice. Or maybe he is a robot" Alix said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I am 99.99% sure that he is not a robot." Max said matter of factly.

"You never know" Kat said with a wink.

"I agree with Max on this one Kat."Sabrina said and Max smiled in return.  
  
Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.  
  
Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!

Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!

"Awww she is so cute and she looks up to you." Rose cooed.

Gabriel looked over the piece, and thought he should give her a try, with a little work she could be successful.

(Marinette falls on the sofa.)

"Why are we watching Marinette?" I thought we were watching Ladybug." Chloe said with a whole heck of sass.

"She is awesome so shut it Chloe." Alya said defensively and Marinette's parents smiled at Marinette's amazing friend.

Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!

Manon: (giggles)

Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh…

"Did that hurt girl?" Alya asked.

"Yeah but your talking to the girl who runs into a wall once a week at least." Marinette said with a giggle following it.

Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)

Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!

(Marinette grabs her phone.)

Marinette: Hey, my phone!

(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)

Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?

(Tikki appears)

Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!

"Sweety, what is that" Sabine asked her daughter.

"Yeah Mari, what is it." Alya asked.

"You'll see." Marinette said while channeling her inner ladybug.

"OMG MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!" Adrien and Gabriel thought. Adrien's mind was in a frenzy, while Gabriel was plotting a takedown.

Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.

"Why would you, need to worry about, villains?" Nathaniel asked.

"You'll see." Marinette mumbled.

(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)

Marinette: Alya?

"I love you all, but here is where the cringe starts!" Kat said.

"OMG YESSSS! I REMEMBER THIS" Alya yelled and high-fived Kat!

Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?

Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?

"Why would Marinette care." Adrien thought.

Alya: As we speak!

Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?

Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."

"Omg spot on! Kat said grinning, and then she whispered after you'll get the pun the later" Kat says.

Marinette: Stop it.

Manon Uh, who's she?

"The best person ever" Alya said grinning confidently.

Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.

Alya: And who's she?

Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!

Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?

Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no…

"Your helpless sometimes Mari." Alix said.

"yeah..."Mari said shyly.

Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.

"You're still the best Al." Marinette said and Alya cuddled into her more.

Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!

"SOOOO, CUTE!"Rose cheered loudly!

"It's all an act."Marinette giggled playfully.

Alya: (Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm) You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.

Manon: Who are you, anyway?

Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!

Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?

"Omg, she believed you babe" Nino said in shock.

"It comes with having two little sisters" Alya spoke.

(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)

Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!

Manon: Yay!

"She is really cute" Kat said smiling.

"It is an act!"Marinette said with a smirk.

Marinette: Okay!  
  
Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.  
  
Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...

(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)

Alec: Mireille!

"Go Mireille!" Mylène said happily.

Aurore: (Gasps)

(Crowd cheers)

Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!

Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)

"Why is he so mean" Ivan asked with anger in his tone and Mylène hugged him as their bean bags were merged together.

"Natural talent, he has caused multiple akumas" Kat said confidently.

Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!

"How did he not realise, I want to give him a piece of my mind." Alya said angrily.

"Simmer down Alya" Marinette said calmly. Once she said this Alya threw a pillow at her bff and said something along the lines of "is this calm enough for ya!?" While Marinette just laughed.  
  
Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.  
  
Hawk Moth: (his window opens) The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)

"Who is that, he is scary." Mylène said while moving closer Ivan for a cuddle.

"Hawkmoth" Alya, Marinette, Kat and Adrien answer giving each other weird looks after. Marinette and Adrien pay close attention for any clues during this scene, while Gabriel tries to make it look like his is not freaking out internally.

"Kat do you know who he is" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, you will have theories, most of the fandom had one theory which was right but you will find out later in the show. I can't say even though I really want to." Kat said.  


"That guy is weird, dude."Nino said.

"Yeah.. but he is nice." Adrien said optimistically.

Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...

Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.

Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)

Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!

Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)

A few chuckles were heard throughout the audience after that scene.  
  
Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.  
  
Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)

Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!

"I feel so bad for her" Rose said and Juleka nodded in agreement.  
  
Scene: Park. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.  
  
Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!

"Okay I said that guy was weird before but this is a whole different meaning."Nino said.  
"Yeah that guy is something." Alya said sarcastically while moving her beanbag to cuddle Nino.

Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!

"Creepy face girl" Alya whispered to Marinette.

"Her face looks like she is going to kill someone." Chloe said mockingly.

"Screw off Chloe" Kat said.

"Ughhh, daddy will hear about this" Chloe whined.

Marinette: Ah!

Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!

"The guy cares way to much" Kim said.

Manon: Come on!

Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!

Manon: (Manon grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette!

Marinette: Hmmm... (Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.

Alya: But what about Adrien?  
  
Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.  
  
Civilian: Where's Mireille?

"Big mistake dude, big mistake" Nino said while shaking his head in a no motion.

Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.

(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)

"That hurts" Adrien said quietly, but Marinette still heard him and looked at him questionaly.  
  
Scene: Park.  
  
Marinette: Come on, let's go back.

Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!

Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...

Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?

"You never promised" Alya said matter of factly.

Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-

Manon: (with baby doll eyes)

Marinette: Aw…

"Oh my Marinette."Sabine said

"SOO CUTE!"Rose squealed in glee.

"Aww."Many of the girls and Adrien cooed.

Nino looked at Adrien. "Bro. Did you just say Aww?". He asked Adrien with a concerned look on his face. "Uhh.. Maybe..." Adrien replied sinking down into the pillow. Nino could not help it and broke out laughing.

(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)

(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)

Stormy Weather: Uhhh!

Civilian: Here's another one!

Vincent: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!

Alya: Who, me?

Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!

Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. (holds her throat) I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)

"Allergic reaction babe" Nino said and Alya just shrugged and replied "Hey it worked didn't it?"

Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!

Marinette: What? Seriously?

Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?

Adrien blushed at this comment and tried to look at Marinette but her face was completely hidden.

Marinette went back to hiding behind the pillow

Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!

Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?

Marinette: But, what about Manon?

Alya: (Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside) You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.

Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!

Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!

Manon: Yee-haw!

"Yee-haw" Kim cheered.

Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)

(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)

"Sorry Alya" Marinette said.

"It is all cool girl Ladybug and Cat Noir saved the day."Alya said calmly.

Kat starts chuckling but get weird looks from everyone except Marinette.

Civilian: Run!

Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!

"Transform into what?"Alya asked.

[Transformation Sequence]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Hell breaks out and Marinette paused the tv screen. Your Ladybug! How! Those words were being yelled. Guys and girls were blushing at thought they had about someone who turned out to be their classmate.

"SOO COOL!"Rose yelled while throwing her arms in the air cheering.

"What is it like?"Juleka asked.

"What is the best part?"Ivan wondered out loud.

"How does you transformation work"Max asked.

Marinette's parents and Alya asked why they were not told.

Adrien whispered a soft M'lady and Marinette heard it but could not tell who the voice belonged to. Marinette gulped and looked at her parents concerned faces.

"Chat and I were not allowed to tell you guys, it is to protect you from Hawkmoth, he would target the people that mean the most to us, I'm sorry."

"Girl this is soooo cool but you owe me so many interviews and I am a giant superhero nerd, so I understand why you couldn't tell me." Alya said as she moved her beanbag from Nino to hug and cuddle her best friend. Gabriel watched the interaction but was still planning her defeat.

"We understand honey just please be safe we love you." Tom and Sabine said.

"I'm always careful"Marinette said.

"Sure"Adrien said playfully as he took the remote and pressed play, Marinette and others did not even have time to react before the show started playing again. Gabriel looked at his son with disapproval with his lack of manners in that action.

Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!

Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!

Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!

(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)

Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.

"Ughh Plagg" Tikki said while moving to her chosens head to lay on.

Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.

[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

Hell broke loose once more...

"Your mon chaton" Marinette asked and Adrien smiled and nodded.

"For the record Mari, I don't think jumping into a t-rex's mouth is safe"Adrien said with his signature Chat Noir grin.

"Safer than jumping in front of Dark Cupid's arrow."Marinette replied.

"Ughhh."Adrien groaned.

"SO CUTE!"Almost everyone cheered.

Everyone went even more crazy especially when they noticed the love square.

"My son is that stupid cat!"Gabriel yelled. Gabriel was disappointed and shocked that the person he hurt the most was the one he was trying to protect, but if it got his wife back it would be fine...

"Surprise." Adrien said weakly while moving his bean bag closer to Marinette's so he could hold her hand hopefully without anyone noticing. Nathaniel looked like he wanted to kill Adrien for that and Chloe just looked like she was in disbelief. They were thankfully the only ones who noticed and that is because they were really paying attention to their crushes.

"I've been fighting you." Gabriel said quietly so no one could hear.

"Okay guys you can ask questions or fight later after this episode but for now keep watching." Kat said calmly as she pressed play.

Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!

Tom smiled at the fact this his daughter used his "Icy cake" phrase and Alya smiled at the fact that her friend put trust in her.

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)

Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!

Manon: Where is Marinette?

Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.

Manon: How did you know my name?

Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)

"How did I fall for that."Alya complained

"Your going to say that a lot" Marinette and Adrien answered at the same time.

"OMG MY OTP" Alya and Kat yelled!  
  
Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.  
  
Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?

"Really, really" Alix said.

"My puns are purrfect," Adrien answered and Kat laughed.

"He does this all the time you'll get used to it," Marinette said.

"It is probably my fault she doesn't like puns, I make them all the time too!" Tom said and Adrien smiled.

Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!

"All I can say is meowch" Adrien said earning groans and pillows chucked at him from everyone except Tom and Kat.

"Really how do you put up with this Mari?"Kim asked.

"I have no clue but, once on patrol, I threw him of the Eiffel Tower for his terrible puns."Marinette giggled at the memory.

"You mean pawtrol and, that hurt Bugaboo" Adrien answered.

Tom was skeptical at the nickname but let it go. Gabriel looked like he wanted to drop dead. Alya and others were yelling so cute or omg or my otps!

Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?

"I need a new best friend." Nino said.

"Come on you wanna be friends with this cool cat"Adrien said happily

"Maybe..."Nino said quietly.

"Especially with this hot model bod, like look at me in leather, like damn, how did you resist me M'lady, like look at all this." Adrien said so only his three friends could hear him. They started laughing and said things like in your dreams. Others in the room just looked at them oddly.

Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)

Cat Noir: Waaaaaah! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)

"You were a human ping pong ball!"Kim cheered.

"You deserve that and, the look on your face was priceless."Alya said.

(Ladybug appears and lifts him)

Ladybug: I thought cats always land on their feet.

"The FLIRTING OMG!" Alix yelled.

Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.

Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.

"Dudette you just rejected Adrien!" Nino said.

"I didn't know that."Marinette mumbled and Adrien squeezed her hand.

Tom looked mad at the nickname and that someone was taking his daughter away in such a possessive manner but he new that he would learn to love Adrien.

Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)

(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)

"OMG IT HURTS, THE FLIRTING, THE REJECTION!" Numerous people were shouting while Gabriel was shaking his head disapprovingly and Tom was still feeling skeptical. Sabine on the other hand was bursting with joy for the young couple and was squealing with the rest of the teenagers.

Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!

Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)

Ladybug : Gotcha!

(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)

"Oh my Marinette." Sabine said when Marinette fell and all Marinette could do was smile.

Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!

Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.

"Your to cocky and that is a lot of flirting!" Alya said with high levels of sass.

Cat Noir: You got a plan?

Ladybug: Just follow my lead.

"GIRL POWER" many of the girls yelled.

"YOU GUYS CAN RUN ON THE SIDES OF BUILDINGS!" Almost everyone yelled.

Stormy Weather: Ugh...

Ladybug: Hoah!

Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!

"Oh my god Marinette!" Tom said with concern.

"I'm okay." Marinette smiled reassuringly.

"You guys are on my team in gym class"Kim yelled.

"No mine"Alix yelled.

"I'll be on Alix's, Adrien will be on Kim's team." Marinette said.

"So eager to get rid of me bugaboo, I see."Adrien said with his Chat grin.

"Of course." Marinette answered with her ladybug confidence.

"Meowch"Kat said before Adrien could.

Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!

Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them)

"NOOO" Many people yell, loudest of all Marinette's parents.

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)

Cat Noir: Ow!

Ladybug: (giggles)

The entire room except Adrien and Gabriel laugh. Adrien just says that hurt, a lot.  
  
Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.  
  
Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!

Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!

"Uni?"Nino asked the girl on his lap.

"Short for unicorn, duhhh" Alya said sarcastically.

Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?

Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)

(The ice cracks again)

Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)  
  
Scene: City  
  
Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.

Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!

Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!

"Really" Kim said.

"I mean she was throwing cars at us." Adrien answered sheepishly.

Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!

Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)

Tom and Gabriel looked angry at this line. Nino and Alix were saying how wrong this was and how stupid it was. Others were just laughing at his terrible flirting.

Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.

"REJECTED!"Alya yelled.

Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!

Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!

Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!

Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!

(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)

Ladybug: It's a recording!

"Omg really?"Chloe said sarcastically.

"And you were doing so well, they didn't have time to realise it."Kat said.

(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)

Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!

Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl getting away

Groans were heard throughout the room

(Ladybug trips and falls)

Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?

Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!

Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!

''Can you stop the flirting and puns for one minute dude!?"Nino asked Adrien but was ignored by Adrien purring from Marinette petting him. Nino grabbed the remote and paused it, he yelled "DUDE ARE YOU PURRING!"

"OMG HE IS"Alya yelled.

Adrien just looked at everyone staring at him and shrugged while blushing."It is because I'm Chat Noir, I have cat tendencies and all that good stuff."He answered very sheepishly as Nino pressed play. Gabriel's look could not get anymore disapproving at this point.

Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.

Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"

Manon: (laughs)

Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.

"Cursed potato?, really?" Juleka asked.

"Hey you try to come up with a story on the spot."Alya replied.

(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)

Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)

"Sorry Alya." Marinette said softly.

"It's all good dude."Alya said.

"Oh no Nino is rubbing off on you."Marinette said with humor in her voice.

"Hey!"Nino replied with fake anger.

"Meowch!"Adrien said and the others groaned.  
  
Scene: KIDZ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.  
  
Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-

Cat Noir: Duck!

Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.

"That is how your night vision works." Marinette said and Adrien nodded from her lap.

"You guys are sooooo cute, you trust each other with your lives."Rose said while covering her mouth gently and the young couple smiled in response. At this comment Tom and Sabine smiled.

(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)

Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)

Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!

Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!

Ladybug: We're just- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)

Cat Noir: Heh-heh…

"MY SHIP!" Alya and Kat yelled.

Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?

Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.

Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.

"M'Lady that was a pun"Adrien said excitedly.

"NOOO, well maybe, an accidental one" Marinette said sheepishly.

Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)

(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)

Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!

Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!

Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (to Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?

"That was a good pun!" Marinette cheered while her kitty smiled.

(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)

Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)

(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.)Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Many voices were heard yelling that.  
br /> Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.  
br /> Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...

Firefighters: Yeah!

Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...

Manon: They lived happily ever after?

Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!

"Awww your story is so cute."Rose said dreamily.  
br /> Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.  
br /> Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

"Yay! As I said before best, day, ever!"Alya cheered!

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!

"Then why is he still losing, like honestly this dude sucks!"Alix yelled while Marinette paused the show.

"Yeah he doesn't stand a chance."Kim yelled!

Gabriel looked like he wanted to kill people in this moment and he was glad no one noticed this as Marinette pressed play.  
  
Scene: Park.  


Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!

Marinette: You don't think it's too late?

Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!

Manon: Marinette!

Marinette: Huh?

Manon: I know what your secret is!

Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?

"How did I not see that ughhh!"Alya groaned.

"Mari, you were almost figured out by a what five year old."Juleka said playfully.

Marinette's confident face went to embarassed as she quietly spoke yeah. Adrien just chuckled at the interaction between them and squeezed Marinette's hand.

Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!

Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)

Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?

Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!

Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)

Manon: Haha!

Vincent: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...

Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)

"They are sooo cute together!"Rose cooed and Marinette and Alya chuckled. Juleka just looked at her girlfriend and laughed with a smile plastered on her face.

"You can do a photoshoot with me anytime Bugaboo"Adrien said with his signature Cat Noir grin.  
  
THE END  
/p>


	2. Theme Song and Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in between episodes, and you will find out the next chapter's episode!!! Enjoy ;3

"That was, that was, awesome!"Alya cheered enthusiastically!

"Okay so we have bathrooms and a kitchen, you guys can go check out both! Go to the break room in thirty minutes for Adrien and Marinette sing the theme song" Kat says kindly with a wink as she stood up.

"We don't get a say do we?"Adrien asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry Kitty, but nope"Kat said with a smirk plastered on her face.

Ivan, Kim, Alix, Sabine, Juleka and Rose went to the kitchen to eat the many foods ,while the rest of the group went to the bathroom, or break room. Kat went to prepare the next few episodes, (Rogercop, Dark Cupid, and Timebreaker) with an eager look on her face.

They were all going about their business when Adrien remembered Kat mentioned kawami food, Camembert meant to be RATIONED! Adrien ran to the kitchen, faster than ever before, and managed to save the last wheel out of 47.

When Gabriel went to the bathroom he immediately walked into a stall searched to see if his miraculous was on him. There it was, that meant Noroo was transported too, he just didn't know where. He also had no clue how to hide or when his identity would be revealed, but he did not want to find out. He started plotting against Adrien and Marinette when he heard a knock at his stall and then walked out. As he walked out a very eager Kim ran in followed by some disturbing scents…

Sabine was in the kitchen admiring the variety of foods and was still processing all she saw, she knew she most likely would not be chosen to remember but to know this for even a day or two was life changing. She was hoping her daughter would tell her, after she lost her memories.

Overall they were all ready to hear what Adrien and Marinette had to say, and to hear them sing. No one actually thinks it will sound good, but they are eager anyway. Overall everyone except the Agrestes were having a good time. With in a half an hour they all finished what they were doing, and they just walked into the break room. They voted for the next episode, that would be revealed after Marinette and Adrien performed.

"Okay so here is the theme song, a love duet from our favorite couple Marinette and Adrien!"Kat cheered as Marinette and Adrien walked on stage. Adrien was nervous because his father was watching but as long as he had his lady by his side he would be okay. He looked over at her with a smile, and admiration in his eyes as Marinette started the song with her lovely voice, Adrien followed her lead with perfect harmony. They blended together showing that they truly were yin and yang.

Marinette (speaking):

As soon as Marinette started her friends and family started to cheer and their faces lit up brighter than the sun.

In the daytime, I'm Marinette,

Just a normal girl with a normal life.

But there's something about me that no one knows yet,

'Cause I have a secret.

"No duh!" Alya cheered.

Marinette (singing):

I live a life that's full of fun,

That keeps me sharp and on the run.

When evil comes, I find a way

To use my force and save the day.

"Thank god" Kim said

Uh-uh-oh

Life's got me spinning 'round.

Uh-uh-oh

My feet are off the ground.

Uh-uh-oh

And when the sun goes down,

You better hang around!

"Girl i'm never leaving you." Alya said as Marinette's parent smiled at the interaction.

Chorus:

It's Ladybug! Jumping above!

The power is on when things go wrong!

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!

The magic is on, always so strong!

Adrien:

They look at me and think I'm cool.

"Yeah"Chloe said dreamily."

"Didn't you call him a mangy cat just over an hour ago." Nino yelled at her.

I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule.

My ring is charged with energy.

My claws are out, just watch and see.

Adrien transforms when he says those lyrics. Everyone jaw drops and Marinette's smile grows. Adrien's confidence noticeably grows as he kisses his lady's hand.

Uh-uh-oh

Oh no, you'll never know.

Uh-uh-oh

My force will only grow.

"Dude what does that even mean"Nino questioned with a chuckle following it.

Uh-uh-oh

And when the moon is out,

You better hang around!

Chorus:

It's Ladybug! Jumping above!

The power is on when things go wrong!

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!

The magic is on, always so strong!

The audience started to dance and sing along to the chorus.

Chorus:

It's Ladybug! Jumping above!

The power is on when things go wrong!

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!

The magic is on, always so strong!

Adrien:

It's Ladybug, jumping above!

Ohhh!

"Smitten kitten!"Alix jokes as she continues to cheer.

Singers:

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!

The magic is on, always so strong!

People cheered and yelled how good they sounded together!

It's Ladybug!

Mari yells spots on and did a twirl as her confidence grew for the next verse. She smiled and looked over to Adrien before continuing to sing.

Marinette (singing):

Another day, I'm back at school

I think about him, he's so cool

Adrien looks over at Marinette and winks, while she smiled at him with a blush.

He looks at me, I look away

But does he see me anyway?

Adrien nods yes while she looked at him and Alya's brain was exploding with otp happiness.

Oh-oh-oh!

He's got me spinning around

Oh-oh-oh!

My feet are off the ground

Oh-oh-oh!

And when the sun goes down,

That's what I become…

"Ladybug"Max said matter of factly.

Chorus:

Miraculous! Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

Adrien (singing):

I am a cat, just chillin' out

But in the night, she's all that I think about

"Just in the night" Nino yelled to Adrien.

I feel so strong when she's around,

She picks me up when I am down

Oh-oh-oh!

Oh no, you'll never know

Oh-oh-oh!

My love can only grow

Many awws were heard even from Tom and Nino. Everyone except cheered and smiled at them being so cute and in love.

Oh-oh-oh!

And when I see her smile

That's when she becomes…

Chorus:

Miraculous! Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

Chorus:

Miraculous! Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

Adrien:

Miraculous, you are the best!

Ohhh!

Singers:

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

Miraculous!

Cheers were heard throughout the back room and everyone was beyond ecstatic. Kat walked up on stage to join Marinette and Adrien and Adrien gave his microphone to her. She grabbed a bin and took out a piece of paper. After she unfolded it carefully she called Alya up on stage. When Alya walks on stage Kat hands her a card she opens it slowly and carefully.

"Okay, so the next episode is… Timebreaker!" Alya cheered happily while Alix frowed.

"Sorry Alix but we will all get a turn except our love heroes."Alya said sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, it was hard to write for the theme song but I tried... I will upload on weekends so stay tuned and enjoy. Thanks for all the support on the first part I appreciate it!!! Please comment what you want me to do for the episode after Timebreaker. I will try to respond to all your comments, and will follow you back!!


	3. Timebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the gangs reactions to Timebreaker, Enjoy!!!

All of the lovely superhero themed bean bags were filled and the matching pillows were all being used. Majority of them were beaming after the lovely singing and simply talking to one another. There were cute couples together all throughout the room and cheerful best friends smiling, overall everyone except Gabriel was having fun. Gabriel was currently sitting in his own little area near the bathrooms. To make Gabriel's life worse, he was sitting on a Ladybug and Chat Noir chair, who he recently discovered was his son and son's new girlfriend, at least he thinks they're dating...

[ Theme Song ]

"I can't get over this theme song, I LOVE it! Even the shortened version!"Alya cheered! And Marinette giggled at her best friend.

Scène: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette walks down the stairs and sees her mother.

Sabine: Well? With or without?

Marinette: Uh, with?

Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?

Marinette: Either way, you look perfect, Mom.

"It's true maman"Marinette said and Sabine blew a kiss towards her daughter.

"Your family is sooo cute"Rose cheered while looking over to the happy couple, and then their daughter.

"Thank you"Marinette repilied shyly, but with a giant smile tugging at the sides of her lips.

Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.

"20 YEARS, well happy late anniversary!?" Rose and Juleka cheered happily together.

Tom: (off-camera) Marinette! Could you here a minute please? (Marinette runs over to him) Well?

Marinette: Well what?

Tom: My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–

Marinette: You look perfect dad. Uh, except for one thing. (points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)

Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart. (runs off)

"Awwwww your family is so cute!"Rose cooed.

Marinette: (chuckles) No problem Dad! (later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)

"Someone's a bit pushy."It took a few minutes for Kat's pun to sink in. Adrien started laughing while everyone else groaned.

Marinette: You're going to be late!

"So that runs in your family?"Alya smirked at Marinette's protests.

Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.

"That cake looks sooo good" Nino and Adrien cheered to Marinette's parents as they responded with thank yous.

Alya turns to Marinette and asks "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Something like that" Marinette replies sheepishly.

Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. (they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out) Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?

"Nice pun M'lady"Adrien whispered with his signature Chat Noir grin to Marinette.

Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun.

Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. (Tikki chuckles)

Almost every student nodded and groaned at the thought of homework. Honestly what teacher gives homework during a supervillain attack, even though they are almost a regular event it would be nice to get the day off from the tedious work.

Scene: Restaurant. Marinette's parents sit down to eat.

(Tom notices someone and waves. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)

Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?

Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. (notices Alix's sneakers)Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?.

"Tell your dad we say thank you" Tom and Sabine said sweetly to the pink haired girl wrapped in Kim's arms.

Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap.

"God Alix, we need to rescue you."Alya said and Mylène, rose and even Chloé nodded in agreement.

"By rescue you mean hurt and capture, ughhhh can't wait."Alix groaned with lots of sarcasm in her tone.

Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.

Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.

"We should make a club of people who got akumatized on their birthday."Nathaniel said playfully.

"That is a terrible club to be in, but why not, Marinette should design a logo for it too."Alix said playfully in response.

"I'd love to make it."Marinette said with a giggle following shortly after.

Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday (reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch) This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestor many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.

Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.

Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things that meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… (opens the watch) Ahead of his time. (Alix gasps)

Ohs and aws were heard throughout the room.

"That so cool." Juleka said.

"Girl, that's awesome."Alya said.

"That is ameowzing."Adrien complimented with a grin earning groans from those around him.

Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.

Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! (The phone rings)

"Why didn't your brother get the watch?"Alya asked as she took the remote from Marinette's area.

"I have no clue, but I'm so happy I have it." Alix said this with a smile as she pulled out the trinket. She opened the watch and gasps were heard as it was even prettier in person.

"I have wanted to see this watch ever since I watched the show, this is sooo cool!"Kat cheered enthusiastically as Alya pressed play.

Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?

Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.

Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. (Alix stands up and grabs her cap) Now, take good care of it.

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in her room doing homework.

Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!

Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!

(Tikki giggles) (The phone rings)

"Trust me, that is a lot better than Plagg, when I'm trying to do my homework he talks about cheese, and cheese, and more, stinking cheese."Adrien complained.

"Plagg doesn't seem that bad, and did you just make a pun while you were complaining?"Marinette asked.

"Plagg is worse when you get to know him, and thanks for noticing my pun Bugaboo." He receives a groan from Marinette as her attention returns to the screen.

Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!

"Sure, "already on your way" and by the way your face their is hilarious girl."Alya teases.

Adrien looked at Marinette with an amused look on his face. "not following through with your duties, Bugaboo?" He smirked with his signature Chat Noir grin.

Marinette simply held her index finger up to his mouth. "Shush, Chaton."

Adrien's eyes sparkled with mischievousness, and he licked her finger, causing her to pull it away, then wipe it on his shirt. (Even though we all know she enjoyed it).

"EHH gross! Cat germs!" Marinette pretended to shudder, while others in the room laughed

Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!

Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!

Gabriel was once again thinking this fangirl would need to be restrained, because she is Chloé level, without the mayor father. Then he remembered she was Ladybug and he wants to take her miraculous, and he hated her, god, his life was so confusing...

Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far!

Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. (winks) Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)

"Isn't that abuse of power."Alya said teasing her best friend once again.

"Noooo!"Mari groaned.

"I'm 99.9999999999999999999% sure that it is."Max stated while alya smirked towards her bff.

"How did no one see you detransform."Nino teased while everyone shrugged.

Adrien: Impressive, Marinette! (winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)

"Notice how your the only civilian Adrien winks at or is flirtatious to."Kat cheered happily with both Adrien and Marinette blushed. Alya and Nino laughed at their best friends.

"Yeah Adrien why is that."Nino said joining in on teasing them with Kat.

"Dude seriously you're supposed to be my best friend."Adrien whined. While this was happening Gabriel was in his corner clutching his fist due to his sons lack of manners, and flirtatious behavior.

Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.

Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. (Everyone cheers her on.) Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!

Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.

"What kind of roast is that Kim?!"Ivan taunted and Kim was going to say something before Alix stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand.

Alya: (Laughs) Is that a good thing?

Marinette: (laughs)

Max: Let's review the official rules. 2 laps around the fountains approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited to make another dare for the rest of the school year.

Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!

Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!

Nathaniel: No more dares!

"I'm so happy you lost, I still stand by that."Nathaniel said.

Max: On your marks, get set...

Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the students laugh)

"That's hysterical when you fall."Kat said while laughing.

"Ha ha."Kim said sarcastically.

Kim: Forfeiting already?

Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.

Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I got a…

"Sorry Alya, and everyone else."Alix said appologetically.

"It's cool girl."Alya said cheery.

Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!

Alya: (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!

"She was just as busy."Nino joked towards his girlfriend.

"Yeah but my blog..."Alya said in a low voice.

Max: On your marks, get set...GO!

(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)

Marinette: But... she asked you to hold it. I gotta hold up the banner! (Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)

Adrien: Need any help?

"Yesss my OTP!"Kat cheered.

Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing.

Adrien: Uh?

Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. (Everyone is cheering)

Almost everyone started laughing while, Marinette just groaned.

"Amazing at holding things, girl." Alya said while turning to look at Marinette. Marinette shrugged and Ayla grabbed Marinette's freehand and squeezed it.

Max: Last lap!

Alya: Amazing at holding things?

"See, past me agrees too."Alya said while she had her right hand point at the screen.

Marinette: (chatters)

Chloé: Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?

Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!

Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.

Alix and many others growled at that statement and Chloé's cruel ways.

Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. (Chloé opens the watch and gasps)

(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)

Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! (Gasps)

Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...

Alix: (Skates to the broken watch) Did you do this?

Alya: I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.

Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!

Marinette: It was an accident!

Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.

Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.

Everyone rolled their eyes at that statement including Chloé. (Sorry but I'm on team nice in the future Chloé.)

Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily)

Marinette: Alix, wait!

Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?

Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix)

"Sure, still time" Nino teased while Marinette stuck her tongue out in response.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves his Cane in the air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!

"Evilize is not a word."Max groaned.

"This guy is so scary." Mylène complained while Adrien and Marinette leaned in to see if they could find hints. Gabriel smiled at Mylène's compliment, but was terrified the young superheros would find out his secret.

"Honestly this guy has no life."Alix teased with Gabriel looked like he wanted to kill her, even if it was true.

"He messes with your mind, and it hurts."Nathaniel complained.

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Nadja Chamack is knocking at the door, but no one is there.

Waiter: Bon appetit.

(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)

Tom: It's Ms. Chamack. Hello? Yes, I... I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (Starts calling Marinette)

"Upstairs, hmm, what are we gonna do with her."Alya teased playfully while turning to look at Marinette's parents who laughed at their daughter's lovely best friend.

"Well, Adrien will sure have a handful."Sabine chuckled. Adrien smiled and squeezed Marinette's hand. If they weren't Ladybug and Chat Noir Gabriel probably would have approved Marinette, that chance was long gone now though...

Scene: The Trocadéro.

Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?

Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!

Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.

"Ladybug in and out of the suits."Alya said with a smile towards her bestie.

Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away)

Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. Hello, dad...

(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)

Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right.

Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.

"And here is when I black out so, sorry for whatever I did to you."Alix said.

Tom: Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.

Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!

Tom: She was listening to music.

"Sure she was. What song?"Nino teased her.

"It's one of her better excuses."Tikki said in her sweet voice.

(Timebreaker skates towards the students)

Adrien: Run!

"Sunshine your Chat is showing"Alya teased.

(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)

"The way I froze Kim, that's hysterical."Alix jokes.

Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!

Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!

Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?

Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! (Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)

"Mari, your ladybug is showing"Alya said while winking at Kat for stealing her joke.

"So, I basically killed you, if I touched you."Alix said as she used her hand to cover her mouth in shock and horror.

"Yeah, but we saved the day."Marinette said optimistically while she waved her hand for dramatics.

Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now!

[Transformation Sequence]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)

"I can't get over how cool it looks when you transform."Adrien said sweetly earning a smile from his princess. Chloè growled silently in her area trying not to make a scene for once, shocking...

Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!

"Yay! More puns!"Adrien cheered forgetting his father was in the room.

"Are you going to point out every time I pun?"Marinette asked.

"Yup!"Adrien responded happily.

Timebreaker: Please, help me up! I must stop, please, please! (Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)

Rose: Okay.

"Rose you're way too nice,"Juleka said to her girlfriend with a smile.

"We need to have an akuma safety class or something."Marinette said.

"Especially Alya."Nino said.

"Hey!"Alya yelled.

Ladybug: Noooo!

Timebreaker: (steals Rose's energy) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before herself! (Looks at her time meter) One minute.

Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? (Swings away)

"Right here."Adrien said with a wink towards his lady and giant smile pulling ferociously at his lips.

Adrien: (Hidden behind a tree) Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her's energy)

Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!

Cat Noir: (touches Timebreaker with his staff) Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?

"You just had to go with the dramatics of poking her, huh."Kat teased.

"It just made the pun oh, so, much better."Adrien said in return.

Timebreaker: Exactly!

Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!

"Yeah you just casually do a split in the air."Nino teased and adrien laughed with his best bud.

Cat Noir: (dodges Timebreaker) Missed me! Just a second too late.

Timebreaker: (sees Alya) He he he he! (Skates towards her and steals her energy)

Ladybug: Nooo!

Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?

"That's still better than his Stormy Weather puns."Alix joked.

Ladybug: And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!

(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)

"You tried to hid behind a bush."Kim teased Ivan.

"Should we talk about why you got akumatized."Alix teased Kim to stop a giant argument.

"NOOO! Uh, ne-never mind l-le-let's just keep w-watching."Marinette yelled at that comment earning herself weird looks from everyone.

Ivan: Ahhh!

Ladybug: Keep your hands to yourself!

Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, was screamed throughout the room by everyone except Marinette and Gabriel. Marinette hid behind her Chat Noir pillow not wanting to see the sad memory relieved.

(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)

Awwwwwwwwww or My OTP was heard through out the room.(BTW I think Tom always liked Adrien, but it would change a tiny bit when he realized his daughter was being taken...if that makes sense. I love fanfiction where Sabine and Tom love Adrien, and love to spoil him with food) Tom was now okay with Adrien, because he literally risks his life, and would, or has died for Marinette. Everyone was cooing at the lovely ship. Gabriel on the other hand was mad, he basically had his son killed, if his chances weren't already dead, he definitely would not win dad of the year.

Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo!

Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.

Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!

"When is this guy gonna learn he always loses."Kat complained while staring into Gabriel's eyes making him very uncomfortable, and others puzzled.

Ladybug: Go ahead and try!

"My bugaboo does care."Adrien said softly so only they heard.

Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!

(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)

Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?

"Awesome."Juleka said.

"How did it feel to go back in time."Alya asked bringing out her inner reporter.

"It was weird especially when I started to talk to myself, but came in handy."Marinette answered.

Chloé: Whatcha got there?

Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!

Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.

Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.

"Why M, because he is so good at holding things."Alya asked playfully while wiggling her eyebrows. (Thats from Stormy Weather)

Timebreaker: My watch!

Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!

(Chloé breaks the watch)

Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!

Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!

Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!

Ladybug: Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!

"Hammer Time! Can't touch this, du nu nu nun!"Kat cheered while she recieved weird looks from everyone.

"What just me, tough crowd."Kat replied

Adrien: Time to transform.

Marinette: Who are you?

"That looks like one awkward conversation."Adrien jokes.

"It was..."Marinette replied sheepishly.

Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.

Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future!

Marinette: Crazy!

Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!

Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...

Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations?

"Once again abuse of power"Alya said while pointing her finger towards her bff.

(The two Timebreakers meet each other)

Ladybug: (sees Cat Noir) Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!

"Now know why you were so serious, sorry."Adrien said apologetically.

"It is 100% okay, now at least."Marinette replied with a smile and light blush on her face.

Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine.

Ladybug: I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!

(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)

Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?

Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain.

Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!

Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!

Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!

Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!

(They start to fight.)

Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.

"I'm not a bozo it's just him."Marinette said.

"YEAH! Wait...no, yes,I don't know!"Adrien answered backing Marinette's statement up. Many laughed at Adrien's statement while Gabriel growled in his own little corner.

Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!

(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)

Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her.

Ms. Chamack: Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.

Tom: It's all good.

Marinette sighed "That was a close one."

Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. (closes the door) Hahh...

"See Alix's akuma actually came in handy."Marinette said.

"Your welcome, that will cost you two croissants."Alix said and Marinette laughed.

Tikki: Mission accomplished.

Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!

[Transformation Sequence]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Scene: Trocadéro. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.

Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!

Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...

Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together.

Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!

"It's like couple goals, but yourself."Kat joke only getting Adrien to laugh.

Max shook his head slightly while his headache from following the two's "twin speak". Kim was simply trying to force away the fantasies of two Alix's now. He was failing miserably. (Hope no one noticed...sorry for the dirty joke.)

Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!

(The Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)

Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!

Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?

Ladybug 2: Thanks!

Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.

Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!

Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?

Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!

"Adrien's face is hysterical, we should get him ladybug stuff for his birthday and Noel."Alya joked.

"To late he spends his allowance on all Ladybug things. He hides them and calls is happy happy Ladybug Love time."Plagg said while laughing from Marinette's head. Everyone started laughing and Marinette and Adrien's cheeks blushed reder then Tikki.

Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!

Timebreaker 2: I'm down.

Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!

(The Timebreakers skate away)

Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear)Any ideas?

Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy you some time.

(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)

Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Ladybug 2: Of course!

"That's handy to have someone with the same thoughts as you."Kat said.

Cat Noir: (hides behind a wall) Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the wall)

Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug)

Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!

(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)

Timebreakers: We're going too fast! We can't stop!

(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)

Max stared confusedly at the screen. "If there had only been one Ladybug, then would the plan have been the same, or would your Lucky Charm have changed for the situation?" He pondered outoud, while sounding very confused. (Making us very confused too)

Everyone looked somewhat confused as Most of them tried to think it over. "I really don't know…" Mari over to where Tikki was, "What would happen Tikki?"

This time the kwami tried to figure it out, but she simply shrugged her arm things, and looked up at her lovely Chosen. "Its magic” Tikki said with a smile.

Max was facing internal rage, like most people (including me) playing video games. “I don't understand how your powers work, and it is very, very AGGERVATING!" He said annoyed, Plagg took this moment to fly over to Max and have a chat.

"We're godlike creatures, who turn your normal, hormonal, teenage classmates into fricken superheroes, who currently are trying to stop a supervillain terrorizing Paris to steal their magical jewelry, by using another godlike being who transforms him into a supervillain, just listen to Tikki and call it magic." Plagg shook moved back towards his chosens companion and continued.

Adrien sighed. "I'm sorry about him , sometimes, no.... mostly Plagg is annoying and rude." He looked back at his friend, only to see Max shrug. He looked like he was zoned out so Kim began to be well, Kim as he waved his hand infront of Max's face.

"Max, sup? Hellloooooo? Anyone home?" He frowned, "I think he is broken." Kim suddenly smirked devilishly as a wicked idea came to him. "Hey, Sabrina wants to go on a date with you!" He yelled loudly, causing the girl in question to blush furiously, and Max to look frantic.

"W-WH-WHAT?! I- I have no idea where to go, or what to wear!" He began freaking out, mumbling about dating statistics, and was almost hyperventilating, before he saw Kim, and the others stifling their laughter.

"Y- You tricked me..." He said disappointed.

Kim shrugged, "I was just trying to bring ya back to Earth, Max, you can thank me later." Kim said before nudging Max’s shoulder.

Max huffed angrily, "Except for the fact you just shouted out my crush to everyone here!" He shouted loudly, causing basically everyone to feel bad, and Sabrina, who was still trying to process the fact that Max was crushing on her, to blush almost (but not really) rivaling Marinette's blush when she sees Adrien, and all that Kim could do was Say a muffled sorry that was only slightly sincere. Luckily for Max though Alix hit Kim in the arm. (We can all imagine that that would hurt like hell)

"Sorry Max, I was just trying to help." He said, while his voice began to lose confidence.

Max nodded, "Apology accepted," he grinned. Max decided that thanks to Kim he was going to ask Sabrina out before this thing ended...if he would remember at the end.

Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!

Ladybug: Now!

(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)

Ladybugs: (they break the skates) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)

YESSSSSSSS, was yelled across the room everyone exept, you know who.

Adrien looked highly disappointed when the two Ladybugs merged. When Mari noticed she smacked him somewhat playfully on his head. "I know what your thinking, you mangy alley chat! You better stop!" (Que winky face emoji). When Nino heard and saw Marinette do this, he decided to continue teasing the blushing boy.

"Adrien, you sick perv!"Nino teased loud enough for those near by to here while Alya cackled at the scene unfolding before her.

Alix: Huh?

Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? (Gives Alix the watch)

Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.

Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.

Alix nodded once again taking the lesson to heart.

"Now if only Marinette could remember her own advice."Tikki said teasingly causing Marinette to blush.

Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.

Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.

Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (Swings away)

Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.

"I was right."Adrien cheeredd sit a wink.

Marinette rolled her eyes and replied "Ehh, not really... I might have get back to you on that one."

"My Lady!"Adrien whined.

Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!

Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner.

Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?

Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call.

Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.

Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!

"Sure, loud music, what songs did you listen to?" Nino asked her playfully.

Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.

Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. (winks)

(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)

"SOOO cute!"Rose cheered while jumping in the air. Everyone giggled at the girl in pink's antics.

THE END

Hi, I hope you all had a great week! Sorry this chapter is late,that is because I accidentally deleted my proofreading of this chapter and have had the flu all week… I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please vote on my poll what chapter you would like to see next. Please review and share your thoughts, I cannot wait to write more! Have a clawsome week and with that bug out! :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment what chapter you would like to see next. Please share your thoughts, I cannot wait to write more! Have a clawsome week and with that bug out! :P


	4. Break and Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo like the others this is the group watching an episode. Sorry that I haven't posted in a While but I"M BACK BITCHES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please take my poles and hope you guys have a good week. I will try to post again this week because I am in a writing mood. I might start up a one-shot series but, tell me what you think about the idea. Have a goodweek to come for now goodbye! :P
> 
> "We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that."

~*oOooOo*~

The gang had just finished up Timebreaker and it was the same drill as last time where they went to the bathrooms and to get snacks. Instead of meeting in the break room they stayed in the main area, or went off to do their own things. Sabine and Tom were having desserts in the break room while Gabriel (and his bad self) was sketching in his notebook in a bathroom stall. Adrien and Marinette were currently telling their friends terrible almost reveal situations they had been in. All of their classmates were listening except Alix and Kim. They were currently fighting, because Kim wanted to redo the race from Timebreaker and Alix wanted to keep her win. The fight was growing louder and was escalating quick. Alix got fed up with Kim that she threw a Hawkmoth pillow at his face. In retaliation he threw a Queen Bee pillow at Alix, but missed and hit Alya, while she was in superhero fan mode. Alya went from bubbly and curious to full on psychotic in a matter of seconds.

"KIM!"Alya yelled with anger in her voice making the other gulp. She chucked a pillow with all her might at Kim, making his face turn red from where the zipper hit him.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"Alix yelled and started chucking pillows. Rose and Mylène made a pillow fort and hid for their dear lives. Juleka and Ivan stayed off to the side, they could care less about the fight happening. Alya was taking all the Ladybug pillows with the help of Nino. She was currently fighting Adrien for the last Ladybug pillow while Marinette and Nino were on their butts laughing. Alix, Kim, and Chloe were duking it out and were fighting. Max and Sabrina were calculating who would win next to Nathaniel, who was drawing the scene. Kat walked in casually to tell them all the next episode, but was not expecting to get hit in the face with a Chat Noir pillow. She took the pillow and threw it at Marinette.  
"Marinette is gonna want this pillow for the episode we are watching."Kat said suggestively.

"Huh?"Marinette questioned that.

"Oh you know, we are watching your favorite fight."Kat said.

"I don't have a favorite…"Marinette replied nervously as Kat walked over to Rose and handed her an envelope.

"I'm going to get the show set up, Rose could you do me a favor and read the episode."Kat said with a wink as she walked out of sight to the computer.

"Oh, yay, the next episode is...Dark Cupid."

"3,2,1"Kat mumbled to herself as she heard Marinette start.

"NOOOO"Marinette groaned.

"Why can't we watch this gurl."Alya asked her BFF.

"This was...This just...uhh, ughhh, too many reasons to count…"Marinette groaned. Alya was going to keep on questioning her friend but the screen lit up and everyone went back to their seats.

[ Theme Song ]

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.

Miss Bustier: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?

"You all look miserable, especially for Valentine's Day."Kat said.

"We were in school."Kim replied.

"Fair point…"Kat said with flashbacks to her school, she shivered at the thought.

Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate!

Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.

"That is only in 87% of all fairy tales."Sabrina said, earning herself a dirty look from Chloe.

Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-

Max and Rose blushed at them saying the same thing.

"Great minds think alike."Max said.

Miss Bustier: Thank you, Max. That's enough.

(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)

Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.

Gabriel frowns at his sons utter disrespect and ignorance. He made mental note to scold his son for this later.

Marinette: (gasps)

Adrien turned to Marinette and whispered "My Bugaboo does care."

"Of course."She replied while turning away to hide her blush.

Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?

Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.

Gabriel was glad that his son could retain basic information.

"Drop the mic, my Bro is a genius!"Nino and dropping an invisible mic, while Adrien blushed.

Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!

"Homework even on holidays, my teachers are the same. Also Nath, what is the project board, thing you were carrying."Kat said (and asked) with a smile.

"I don't really remember, something art related I'm guessing."Nath replied. (We all know it was a secret Marinette shrine...Kidding)

Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.

Alya: Mhm.

Marinette did end up needing the Chat Noir pillow Kat threw at her, except Kat meant to kiss it, Marinette, wanted, no needed to hide behind it.

(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)

Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.

Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.

Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.

"Dude.."Nino said shaking his head.

"Really sunshine?!" Alya asked.

"I was tired and didn't really care, also sunshine?!"Adrien replied.

"Sunshine, golden hair, the most innocent perfect golden child, duh."Alya answered while Adrien groaned. Marinette squeezed his hand to try to make him feel better and he smiled, pink consumed both of their cheeks but they were happy.(Upper cheeks, just throwing that out there for those pervs)

(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)

Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?

Tom growled lightly while Sabine shook her head disapprovingly, how could someone raise a child like that, she thought this over and over again. Adrien rubbed his thumb against Marinette's hand sympathetically.

Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!

"I'm sorry Marinette…"Sabrina said just loud enough for Marinette to hear.  
"It's fine."Marinette repiled.

(Both laugh before running off)

Marinette: Ughhh!

Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.

Marinette: You're right, Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"

AWWWWWWWWW everyone cheered!

"I really liked the poem."Marinette said as she kissed Adrien's cheek. They both blushed but continued watching.

Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.

"No kidding, who knew sunshine could write?"Alya cheered sarcastically while Adrien gave her the evil eye.

Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?

Tikki: Uh... you?

"Well, kind of…"Adrien said earning a chuckle from Marinette.

Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.

Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes…

"Your lucky, Tikki tries to be supportive."Adrien said while flicking the kawami in his hair.

"OWWW, It's not my fault humans are so boring with there lovey dovey nonsense."Plagg complained and Tikki flew out from Adrien's hair (Is it like a cave or something) and pinched him.

"ONCE AGAIN,OWWW!"Plagg groaned, until Marinette took him and Tikki to her lap to cuddle both of them.

Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?

Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!

"Or literally a disguise dude."Nino said (I say dude all the time maybe Nino is my soul sister)

Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!

"She can't pinch that hard."Alya teased and Tikki went over and pinched her.

"OUCHHHH!"Alya yelled.

(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)

Marinette: Not literally!

(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)

Majority of people laughed at Marinette, Adrien squeezed her hand gently with smile. Gabriel was laughing almost louder than anyone else, which was weird to them. He wasn't laughin smile stalkerish girl, he was laughing at his enemy in pain.(Dammm, that got dark, oops)

Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.

Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box to Kim.)

Kim: (laughs) That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!

Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.

Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?

Alya paused the screen (at 3:05) and stood up pointing at the fact that Marinette's house is right across the street, superhero or no superhero you could make it to school on fricken time! After her minner outburst she said down hands crossed on her lap, smile on her face. Marinette looked at her oddly and pressed resume.

Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?

"Really"Nino looks at his girlfriend sarcastically.

"No shame in my game."Alya replied.

Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-

Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!

Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?

"She's in journalist mode, run!"Nino said earning himself a punch in the arm from Alya.

Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)

Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically, she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?

Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!

"I so regret that, I'm sorry Kim."Marinette said.

"It's cool."Kim replied.

Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)

Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!

Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)

Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.

(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)

Adrien: Let's go.

(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)

Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.

"Say what?!"Nino said shocked.

Alya: Say what?!

"Aww."Rose cooed as Alya and Nino blushed.

"#DJWifi"Kat said making the couple blush more.

Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.

"Sorry dudette, but my bro doesn't open cards."Nino said.

"I opened one card this year, it wasn't signed though."Adrien said.

"Mari, didn't you forget to sign your card."Alya asked.

"Oh yeah, maybe you opened mine."Marinette said with sarcasm.

"You do have Ladybug luck Marinette."Tikki said in her sweet voice. (Fun fact: Out of all the characters I can only do a good Tikki impression)

Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!

Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)

Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)

"You guys stole our code name, not cool."Kim taunted.

"You two versus us in a pillow fight after this."Kim cheered.

"I am 100% sure they would win, even if Marinette wasn't transformed, also I am not competing they can have the name."Max responded and Kim groaned.

Girls: He's so cute!

Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.

"Nope, sorry Clo."Adrien said.

(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)

Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.

"Your one of my best friends, but that's it, sorry."Adrien said and Chloé nodded with tears in her eyes. (I like the fanfics where Chloé joins their inner circle with superhero stuff and that they are all friends)

(All the girls begin to cry)

Chloé: Uh, she's not crying enough.

Adrien shook his head but didn't want to reprimand her more.

(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.

Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!

"Nice Adrien posters, Adrien has a secret room with every Ladybug merch ever made, but that is nice too.."Plagg commented making Marinette and Adrien turn turn red. Everyone started laughing at the two and ho obsessed with each other they are. Gabriel thought that he needed to find this room and have it burned.

"Also dorkasaurus, girl."Alya shakes her head in a no motion as she is saying this.

Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.

Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!

Alya: Marinette!

Marinette: (gasps)

Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!

Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)

"Alya's expressions make that scene perfect."Nino said teasingly while giving Alya a peck on the cheek.

Marinette: Voila!

Alya: Don't forget to sign it!

(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)

Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!

Marinette: Really?

Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.

Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?

"I almost had you, ughhhh."Alya groaned mentally kicking her inner journalist.

Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?

Marinette: Oh yeah, yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)

"You didn't read it, did you?"Alya asked.

"I was gonna to, but then I was busy…. but I read it later that day,...I think?"Marinette stated but then it kind of turned into a question.

Scene: Agreste mansion in Adrien's room. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.

Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!

Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...

Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.

"And Tikki."Plagg says after receiving a dirty look from his companion.

"Adrien looks so fed up with Plagg, LMAO!"Kat cheered.

(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)

Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?

Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.

Many awwws were heard throughout the room and Tom and Sabine cooed at how much this person truly cared for their daughter. Gabriel nodded his head disapprovingly. Marinette smiled and scratched under Adrien's chin making him purr.

Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.

"*Cough Pig *Cough."Adrien coughed.

Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.

Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?

Kim: (nervously) I-I...

Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...

Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)

(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)

Chloé: (gasps) Don't move!

(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)

"I'm sorry Kim."Chloé says while shocking basically everyone.

"Is the world ending."Alya whispered to Marinette making her giggle.

Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.

(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)

Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?

(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)

"Kim crying, a sight I never thought I would see."Ivan said and Kim stuck his tongue out at him.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The window opens.

Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.

(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma, charging it with power)

Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!

"I have been letting this go, but evilize is not a word."Max stated angrily.

"Dude, chill."Kim said.

"But grammar is imp-"Max started before being cut off.

"Max can you continue after."Sabrina asked and he nodded yes. Gabriel was glad Sabrina said that or he would have slapped the smile off that child's face, correcting his grammar, the nerve.

(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)

"That is where I black out so sorry for whatever I did"Kim said.

Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.

Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!

(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)

Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!

Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!

Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!

"I LOOK SO WEIRD, and I'm sorry for what I did."Kim cheered and after getting weird looks said.

"If it makes you feel better Nino's akuma has looked the stupidest."Marinette said.

"HEY!"Nino yelled.

"Just wait until you see it."Adrien grinned.

Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)

"Does he have a different meaning of doom or something."Alix asked sarcastically.

Scène: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.

Tom: Candy apples, girls?

Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, Papa.

Adrien sees that but of affection and smiles while moving closer to Marinette too cuddle. Marinette gladly accepts and before long she is sitting on his lap. Luckily no one noticed because they were all paying attention to the screen. Last thing Adrien needed was his dad yelling at him for this.

(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)

Scene: Park.

Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!

(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)

Alya: Yeah!

Marinette: I did it!

"Is anyone else kinda shocked."Alix asked and everyone including Marinette replied yes.

(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)

Alya: Chloé? Since when did she start texting us?

(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)

Alya: What a witch!

"Not the word I would have used but close enough."Kat said with humor in her voice.

Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!

"I'm still really sorry Kim."Marinette said and Kim said it was fine again.

Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.

"I would never, how could you think so."Adrien said with a pouty face.

"Quit the modeling faces sunshine, and I was just kidding."Alya said playfully.

(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)

Laughter was heard throughout the room, everyone was laughing at Marinette jumping on the mailbox, and sitting on top of it to get her letter out.

Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?! (points up at him)

Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)

Marinette: Alya?

Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)

(Is this just me or does anyone think Alya wa secretly planning on aiming for Mar's bussims)

Marinette:Hey, seriously?!

Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)

"OMG, I am soo sorry, I meant the total opposite of that." Alya said apologetically.

"It was the akuma not you, and Adrien said a lot worse, but it was the akuma, you meant the opposite.."Marinette said with a smile.

Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)

[ Transformation Sequence ]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

"I love your transformation girl ehhh"Alya cheered.

"How did nobody see you Myléne asked out loud.

"I generally have no clue, Ladybug luck."Marinette responded.

Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.

"How is it physically possible to do gymnastics like that girl"Alya asked while Marinette shrugged.

Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.

Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!

"Why the heck do you have a gold toilet!"Nathaniel shocked everyone by asking.

"It's fancy, like moi"Chloé responded.

(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)

Chloé: (gasps)

Dark Cupid: Ladybug!

Ladybug: Stop, Kim!

"How did none of us ever question the fact, that the two most famous celebrities of Paris and maybe everywhere know out names."Nino asked loudly while acting out his words.

"Good point, ughhh."Alya groaned at her "Incompetence" once again.

Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!

Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!

Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!

(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yo-yo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)

"Omg girl your incredible."Alya cheered while Marinette blushed.

Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!

Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.

Ladybug: It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-

Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!

"So close dude, so close"Nino said while snapping his hand.

(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)

"Always endangering yourself minou (kitty)"Marinette said loud enough for just Adrien to hear.

Adrien hugged the girl on his lap tight and whispered back "That's because I love you." Both of them blushed at that.

"I love you too minou."Marinette replied.

Tom and Sabine thought Adrien couldn't get anymore perfect for their daughter, but then they saw this.

Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!

Cat Noir: (his lips turn black) Ladybug, I—I loathe you!

"So basically that means, I love you."Alya said.

Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!

Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!

Alya translates this to "You're everything Ladybug, and everything to me,!I love you"

(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)

Chloé: Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?

Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.

(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)

Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.

Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return. (Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)

Cat Noir: No...problem. (Cat Noir takes his hand)

"He tried to fight it, awww"Rose cheered. Adrien was the only one who tried to fight the akuma, but we are all glad he failed it lead to out kiss scene. (I get like no action myself so I like live through this and them and that scene, I have no life if you couldn't tell)

Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!

Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.

Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.

Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?

Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?

Laughs are heard throughout the room at Marinette's comment.

Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.

Ladybug (under her breath) Not according to the poem.

More laughs were heard and Chloé laughed at herself for not noticing her behavior and the fact that Ladybug and her were not friends, yet at least.

Sabrina: (pointing at poster) It's alive!

(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)

"Girl, you dragged her."Alya teased.

"I needed to get her to safety."Marinette replied.

Chloé: Daddy!

Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!

(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)

Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.

Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.

"A lot of people would pay to see that fight though, if you ever need money it's a good idea."Alya said teasingly.

Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!

"Your so much more."Adrien whispered into her ear making her heart jump and pink to coat her cheeks.

(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)

Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!

Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!

Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (gasps)

Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.

Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!

"Girl you didn't"Alya asked

"Maybe"Marinette said.

Que the fangirling from everyone, except Gabriel and Nathaniel. Nathaniel was just beutthurt, Gabriel just, wanted world dominance and supervillan crap.

Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!

Ladybug: I'll do better than that.

Cat Noir Huh?

"Your voice due."Nino teased.

Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost!

Oh you did dudette

Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!

"Savage."Alix teased.

Adrien was sitting there with his mouth wide open, he thought the Prime Queen kiss was photoshopped, OMG HE WAS WRONG! He was clearly having deep thoughts in his mind.

(Cat Noir begins running away from her)

Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!

"Your pet names are sooo cute"Rose cheered while bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I love how Adrien runs on all fours, hisses, purrs, we need to test what else."Nino teased.

"He meows, his ears and tail work, I don't what else though, but I'm in."Marinette said.

"Meowch I'm wounded."Adrien said while putting his hand on his chest as the others near him groaned.

Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.

Dark Cupid: (laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!

(In her defense he is a jock)

Chloé: (trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians) Help!

(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)

Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.

Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...

Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (laughs)

"SAVAGE!"Alix yelled.

Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!

Sabrina: (it's revealed that her lips have turned black) Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away)

Chloé: Ughhh…

"That is definitely karma, but if you are trying this whole nice thing maybe I could get on board."Alya said trying to be the bigger person. God Marinette was definitely rubbing off on her, in a good way though.

Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug.

(Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)

Cat Noir: No, no!

Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)

Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone…

Almost everyone gasped in fear when he summoned his power. Marinette squeezed his hand to let him know that she was fine.

"Bug eyes, that's your worst nickname yet, your off your game."Kat said with a grin trying to break the tense moment.

"It was akuma influenced me."Adrien said defensively.

"Also I didn't hurt you right?"Adrien asked.

"I'm fine minou."Marinette reassured him while other cheered quietly.

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!

(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)

Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!

"OMG A PUN, AND I MISSED IT!"Adrien whined while others laughed.

(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)

Dark Cupid: Ladybug!

Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!

Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!

Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!

(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)

Everyone yelled something except Nathaniel, he was sad his crush was being taken away but he would not be like Chloé...used to be.

"YESS!"  
"FINALLY!"  
"SCORE!"

"MY STUPID SON!" (This was of course quieter and Gabriel…)

"MY OTP!"

"LADYNOIR IS A GO!"

Other things along the line were also yelled. Adrien looked sad and whispered to Mari, I missed out first kiss, my first kiss. She turned to him and gently pecked his lips summoning her inner Ladybug, everyone was to busy to miss this kiss except them. The gentle peck on this lips was soft and short, but would be enough to last them a lifetime.

Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?

(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)

"How strong are you?!"Kim jokes and Marinette shrugged.

"All of their normal human activities become stronger when transformed."Tikki answered for her chosen.

Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid) Grab it! Grab the pin!

Dark Cupid: No!

Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug)

Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)

Everyone started to cheer again and they all had giant smiles plastered on their faces, except Gabriel, but I mean what's new there.

Alya: (about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?

"I'm sooo happy I didn't wreck that"Alya said while wiping the invisible sweat off of her forehead.

Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!

Sabrina: (scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!

"I look good with a red beard."Adrien jokes making others laugh.

"Not as good as my mustache."Tom jokes with his future son in law.

"I suppose.."Adrien says while rubbing an invisible stache.

Kim: (transforms back to his normal self) Huh?

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!

Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!

Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.

Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...

Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps)

"How did you not question that more sunshine?!"Alya questioned.

"I'm not a psychotic journalist."Adrien responded making Marinette and Nino laugh.

"Ughhh, I'll get you back later, Agreste."Alya threatened.

Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!

Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!

"Technically it was her earings flashing."Max stated.

Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away)

Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day! (his window closes)

"No blasted Chat Noir, I'm offended."Adrien said with a smirk.

"I'm guessing he is single."Alix jokes.

Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.

Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!

Marinette: That was before...

Tikki: Before what? Tell me!

Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.

Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!

"We would be proud, but you forgot to sign the dang thing!"Alya teased.

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.

Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert)

"Want to trade kawamis?"Adrien asked.

"I would be okay with that, Adrien smells bad and is annoying with his Ladybug this Ladybug that."Plagg complained.

"Come on you two love each other."Marinette said optimistically.

Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?

Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)

"OMG, Ladybug luck really is a thing."Nino and Alya said.

Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps)

"Aww that is beautiful Marinette."Rose cheered.

"Thanks"Marinette replied humbly.

Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.

"True."Kat said.

Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?

Plagg: Oh, please.

"Ha, you were wrong Plagg."Adrien said with his Chat Noir grin.

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.

Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?

Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!

"Thanks Nino."Marinette said.

"For what?"Nino replied confused.

"Taking over as the person Alya yaps to about her blog."She replied with a mirk and giggle.

Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?

(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)

THE END


	5. Simon Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang watches Simon Says and...enjoy!

I’M BACK BITCHES!!!!--->I just had to change the ratings… :( Sooo...I feel bad that I haven’t posted in awhile…. I know it has been a while, but I hope you still enjoy. I know it has been a while, and I apologize. I am not going to give to a bunch of crappy excuses, so I want to say that i'm sorry, and there will be stuff getting posted soon. I have been working on a few new stories as well so stay tuned! Also Adrien is a heart dokidoki!!!!-->Sorry I had too…. Also I like when the show part is in bold of so if you know how to do that on Ao3 could you help my noob self.

OMG...For once the group is chill. (That was me trying, and failing to be funny, lol... pity me please!!!) The group was chilling out in the main room, and only a few people had left to use the restrooms, (Kim) or to get food (Alya and Adrien). They still had about fifteen minutes left, and decided to play a totally, friendly, fluffy, fun game of Go Fish, after Rose suggested it. Kat walked down to the karaoke teen room thing, and grabbed the first deck of cards she found. The lovely deck she grabbed had Adrien’s face for clubs, Chat’s face for spads, Ladybug for hearts, and Marinette’s face for diamonds. When she walked back over to the group of teens she modeled the lovely cards.  
“Who wants to play?”Kat asked.  
“THE CARDS ARE SO KAWAII!!! I definitely need to play!!” Rose cheered enthusiastically.  
“I’m in” Alix said wanting a challenge.  
Marinette and Nino said sure, as did Ivan and Nathaniel. The others just wanted to watch.  
THIS WILL BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT BREAK!!!! ---> Kind of a time thang, sorry once again...

[ Theme Song ]

Scene: TVi studio. "The Challenge" is on the air.

Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 live game show, The Challenge! Let's give it up for our awesome contestant, Nino!  
“This was hands down one of the best days of my life, besides the akuma part.”Nino cheered!  
“How many shows does this guy star in?”Kat asked out loud.  
“Two.”Alya answered.  
“No he stars in four shows as of now. He is a reporter, meteorologist, cooking competitions, and game show host.”Max stated.  
(Nino enters the stage)  
Alec: So Nino, you're a student and a DJ. That's pretty awesome! Check out the desk we got for you!

The scene shifts to Marinette's house

Marinette: Grounded? For what?  
“Sorry sweety, you were unfairly grounded.”Sabine said sweetly and Tom nodded in agreement.  
“It’s fine, love you.”Marinette said.  
“Love you too.”Both of her parent said while many of the classmates smiled.  
Tom: Let's jog your memory, Marinette. Monday morning, absent from P.E....  
“What were you doing?”Nathaniel asked, speaking for the first time in a while.  
“The police helicopter was gonna down and they were gonna to die, I used by yoyo to stop it, and then… did a weird... happy dance.”Marinette said while getting progressively quieter.  
Marinette: I was in study hall.  
Tom: Friday evening, absent from study hall.  
Marinette: well umm, I was at P.E.!  
“Sure, you were…”Alya said sarcastically to her best friend.  
Tom: You're never where you're supposed to be, Marinette! The only way we can keep track of you is by keeping you here, grounded.  
Marinette: But I was invited... Nino is my friend, he was counting on me.  
Nino smiled at how his friend cared, as well as saying it was all good to reassure her.

Scene: TVi studio. "The Challenge" is on the air.

Alec: So, the challenge the viewers have chosen for you is... To get the mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, to dance! Thank you for going to play with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight?  
André Bourgeois: Zero. I despise dancing. The last time I set foot on a dance floor, Madonna was in kindergarten.  
“Zero, huh.”Nino said sarcastically.  
“Question, how old is Madonna?”Nathaniel asked, speaking for the first time in a while.  
“59.”Juleka answered quietly. (I looked that up so it could be wrong….Madonna is before my time… *Cue Madonna songs my mom makes me listen to in the car)  
Tom: I know Nino's your friend. But until your unexcused absences come to an end, that's the way it's going to be.  
Marinette: Awesome. (She goes to her room, sad.)  
“The music makes it seem like your gonna get akumatized.”Alix said playfully and Marinette shrugged.  
“Wait, can you get akumatized??”Alya asked.  
“No, I can, I guess I’m just...an optimist.”Marinette answered and Tikki nodded in agreement.  
Tikki: Can you blame them? How are they supposed to know that you're missing class to save the world?  
Marinette: I guess being grounded comes with the territory of being a top secret superhero. Doesn't seem fair though.  
Sad looks spread across the theater and many people felt bad for her.  
Tikki: It's not. But hey, if Nino wins, you're not grounded next week. You can go see him at the show!  
Marinette: Yeah, but Adrien was there today! (turns on the computer, and Nino can be seen DJing.)  
“And it all comes back to the sunshine child…….”Alya says with a dramatic sigh at the end.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: The Challenge... what an interesting concept. A TV show with such potential with negative emotions. Oh, the destructive mayhem we could cause…  
“OHH MY F****** GOD!!!!! THIS DUDE!!”Alix said earning many, many disapproving, but agreeing looks.

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking to Alya on the phone.

Marinette: Seriously? How can you say that, Alya?  
Alya: Sorry, but I kinda get your dad, Marinette. You're never where you say you'll be. Showing up late, splitting mysteriously and all. I'd almost suspect you were leading... a double life.  
Marinette: Gimme a break! You're being ridiculous.  
“HOW DID I MISS THAT!?!?! UGHhhhhh.”Alya groaned loudly

Scene: TVi studio. Simon Grimault arrives and salutes Adrien. Adrien's bodyguard tries to rush him away, but Adrien calms him.

People laughed at the scene with Adrien’s bodyguard, and people complimented Nino’s performance.  
Alec: Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat, Mayor Bourgeois! That counts as dancing!  
André Bourgeois: What?! That's not true! My neck was... itching, that's all.  
“Quality itching then…”Kat said sarcastically, earning a few laughs from everyone.  
Alec: Moving an inch to the beat counts as dancing too! Nino, congratulations. You'll return in one week to meet your next challenge! And now, for our next contestant, welcome Simon Grimault!  
Mostly everyone cheered for Nino, even though it was the second time watching it. Nino’s face lit up, and his smile began to weigh down, and tug at his lips.  
Adrien: Awesome, dude!  
Gabriel loved his son, but shuddered at the lack of manners.  
Alec: Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist. You use cards to hypnotize people to get what you want from them!  
Simon: Well, yes, I'm a hypnotist. But, uh, I don't use my skills to get anything.  
Alec: So, your challenge today, Simon, is to use your talents to bring a very elusive celebrity to this very TV set! Give it up for the king of fashion, Gabriel Agreste!  
“How can he be so insensitive.”Myélene asked out loud.  
“Yeah I don’t get it…”Juleka responded.  
“It isn’t fair for Simon.”Marinette said.  
Gabriel: What is this show? I was told this was an interview.  
Nino: Dude, your dad!  
Alec: Do your thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic persuasion!  
Simon: I told you, I don't make people--  
Alec: Ha! A shy hypnotist! How funny is that, Gabriel?  
Gabriel: Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never. (ends the transmission)  
Many scowls were sent Gabriel’s way, and although he can have a heart (as shown in Gorilizilla) he looked as if he had no emotion.  
Alec: Huh?  
Adrien: That's my dad, all right.  
(For once he said dad!!! Guys...PROGRESS!!!)  
Alec: Looks like Mr. Agreste has turned on your challenge. Game over!  
Simon: But... that's not fair! I didn't even get time to... (is brought off the stage  
People in the audience looked sad for Simon. (Honestly I’m glad Nino won, but I think the dude should have gotten a second chance. How bout’ all of you, comment your thoughts.)  
Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Yes. Humiliation and anger. The perfect elements for transforming a loser into a winner. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!  
“Psycho man strikes again.” Alix said with a sluggish laugh following it.

Scene: Back in the TVI Studio.

(The akuma flies and infects Simon's card)  
Hawk Moth: I am Hawk Moth. You are now Simon Says. I will help you be the most powerful hypnotist ever. You will help me in return when the time's right. So, do we have a deal, Simon Says?  
Simon: Simon says yes. (turns into Simon Says and goes inside the studio) Simon says the show is not over!  
“I know we all didn’t, but has anyone fought Hawkmoth before?” Alya asked while using her journalism skills.  
Mari looked slightly sad at the memory but said Mrs.Bustier did, then again...well you’ll see by the end of the day.”She said all of that hesitantly.  
Alec: What on earth?!  
(Alec’s face their kills me)  
Simon Says: (picks a card) Silence! Simon says you're lame! As lame as a duck!  
”(Sniffle sniffle….ducks are cool” Kat said with a laugh.  
(throws the duck card at Alec, and he starts acting like a duck. The Gorilla tries to stop him) Simon says stop! (throws a card with a pause sign at the Gorilla and freezes him) Simon says you are a gorilla! (throws the gorilla card at him and he starts acting like a gorilla)  
“And the saddest part is, that’s not the last time….that...happens.”Adrien said with a smirk.  
“This was a lot less….dangerous.”Marinette replied to her partner.

Scene: Marinette's room.

Tikki: Marinette, look!  
Marinette: (Sees the screen) Ah! I gotta go, Alya!  
“Ughhh I should have heard Tikki!!!!! Another missed opportunity….”Alya said bittersweetly.  
“Don’t beat yourself up about it, you are an amazing journalist and friend.”Mari said reassuringly making Alya smile.  
Alya: (from phone) Have a good one! I'll go back to my babysitting.  
Marinette: Tikki, what am I gonna do? I'm grounded!  
Tikki: You don't have a choice! You must transform! We just have to be extra careful! Use that pillow under your sheets.  
“Sneaking out, and using Sweet little Tikki as an accomplice in your crimes.” Adrien said jokingly before Mari hit his arm with her super Ladybug strength.  
(Marinette goes to her bed and sees the pillow. She takes the pillow and rearranges the bed, to make it look like she is sleeping under it)  
Tikki: Lookin' good.  
[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Scene: TVi studio.

Simon Says: Gabriel Agreste turned on my challenge and now he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, I'm coming to get you!  
(Cat Noir sees him in the ceiling)  
Cat Noir: Dad?  
(AGAIN GUYS AND GALS!!!!! Idk if my heart can take it...it really can….it’s the love square moments that kill me)  
Hawk Moth: It's risky. But it's giving me an idea. Good luck, Simon Says.  
“What’s risky for Hawkmoth?!?!” Nathaniel said what everyone was thinking.  
“I don’t really know.” Mari and Adrien said with shrugs following their statements.  
(Cat Noir sees Nino hiding)  
Cat Noir: Cat Noir says: Zip it and gimme those cards!  
Simon Says: (throws the cards) My gorilla will take care of you. Simon says.. knock him out! (throws a card at the Gorilla and he knocks Cat Noir out of the studio)  
Cat Noir: I may not always land on my feet, but I always bounce back!  
Simon Says: (picks up the cards) I could use an army.

Scene: Outside the studio. A group of people are waiting for the elevator, but Simon Says appears.

Simon Says: Simon says... you are all soldiers! (they run away, but he throws soldier cards at them) Simon says... search all over Paris, my army, and find Gabriel Agreste!  
“When playing Simon says you are supposed to get vet commands without Saying Simon says, how can he fail at something g so basic.”Max pondered verbally.  
“That’s not really the point….Sabrina said to her soon to be beau.  
(Meanwhile, Cat Noir is fighting the Gorilla. He hits him with his staff, but he grabs the staff)  
Cat Noir: Better watch out. My sensei told me that-- (The Gorilla grabs him) Size does matter!  
(Ladybug kicks the door, but sees nobody in the studio.)  
“First, you did karate yo dude?!? And second, isn’t that dude paid to do the opposite of that.”Nino said while turning to face Adrien.  
“I did karate for a couple years, and the irony there is funny in retrospect.”Adrien replied.  
Nino: Ladybug!  
Ladybug: Oh... Hey! You OK?  
Nino: I'm fine, but my boy Adrien's still here somewhere!  
Ladybug: Don't worry, we'll find him.  
Cat Noir: I quit karate..  
Everyone except Gabriel died laughing at Adrien’s face.  
“You seemed so confident a second ago Goldilocks.”Alya teases playfully earning a shrug from Adrien. (I don’t know about all of you but I DIE laughing every time Adrien says that)  
(The elevator opens and a lady comes. She gets frightened) Oh, hey there, Ladybug!  
More laughter is heard a the drama of the scene. There is a crash noise too due to a minor spilled popcorn accident from Rose, she apologizes but hey it happens to all of us.  
(Breaks free from the Gorilla and throws him to the elevator) Enough already. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make the elevator malfunction, and the Gorilla falls. Cat Noir picks up his staff, and sees Ladybug and Nino)  
Alix looked over to Adrien and said “Drama Queen….” Very jokingly night I add.  
Ladybug: Nice seeing you too, Cat Noir.  
Cat Noir: Oh, sorry. I thought you were Simon Says.  
Nino: I saw him! He's got a whole army together!  
“Ninoooo, you were wanting them them and never gave me an interview!!!!!” Alya said very frantically to her boyfriend, who just shrugged.  
Cat Noir: He's looking for Gabriel Agreste. We better get to him faster than they can! (His Miraculous flashes)  
Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're about to change back! I'll take one last look around for Nino's friend.  
Cat Noir: Uh... Forget it! He's probably hypnotized.  
“Something tells me he isn’t.” Mari said jokingly.  
“I don’t know Mar….” Alya said sarcastically.  
Nino: But he's my buddy!  
Cat Noir: Uh... you're right. Maybe he's hiding. I'll leave you to look for him. Let's meet up at Gabriel Agreste's place later on. (closes the door) Finding Adrien will be a piece of cake! (turns back into Adrien) Plagg, hide.  
Adrien: Nino!  
Nino: Adrien! Dude, you okay?  
Adrien: I'm fine. (sees Ladybug) ...Hello?  
“Cough, Ladrien, Cough.”Kat….coughed.  
“Your eye BEEPING is making me sick…”Alix said with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice. Alya did finger fins in Alix‘s, the parents looked horrified, and students were laughing. (I don’t know why, but I picture thug life with the glasses, and money at the scene I just described…)  
Ladybug: Uh... Hello! You sure you're okay?  
Adrien: I'm fine, really. But we've got to get to my house now! My father's in danger!  
Ladybug: Let's go. Cat Noir will meet us there.  
“Will he now” Kim said to make fun of Adrien.  
“I wasted a lot of water, but made it work..”Adrien said with a chuckle.  
“Omg… that explains a lot dude.”Nink laughed and Adrien smirked.  
“That also makes a future scene less awkward.”Mari whispered to Adrien.

Scene: Agreste mansion.

Adrien: Natalie, where's my father? He's in danger!  
Nathalie: He knows already.  
Gabriel: Good evening, Ladybug.  
Adrien: Father, you've gotta get outta here. That hypnotist Simon Says is coming after you!  
Gabriel: What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not.  
(He’s clearly the madman though…)  
Adrien: But father, he's dangerous! Who knows what he'll do?  
Gabriel: Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Nathalie, make sure they stay there. I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug. He's like his mother. Way too overly dramatic.  
(That eye roll)  
Ladybug: But he's right, you know. Simon Says is a real threat. You're in a lot of danger!  
Gabriel: What could possibly happen with you here to protect me?  
Nino: You sure your old man isn't some robot or something?  
Adrien: When my father's concerned I'm never sure of anything.  
Mari squeezed Adrien’s hand reassuringly, and some pitiful looks were sent his way. Gabriel tried to study the scene to see what he did wrong.  
(They enter Adrien's room)  
Nino: Dude! I've seen stadiums tinier than your room!  
“That is sick!!!”Kim yelled.  
“I stand by my comment dude”Nino said.  
“Damm, that’s bigger than my entire home!”Alya commented.  
Adrien: Make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower.  
Marinette pauses the screen to allow the comments to pour from classmates mouths.  
“Who showers during attacks?!?”Ivan asked.  
“It was a cover up, a stupid one at that…. But I couldn’t reveal my identity… even though I wanted to.”Adrien replied looking somewhat hurt.  
“It’s cool dude, just...a really weird excuse, I guess the model thing helped justify it though.”Nino responded.  
Nino: Now?  
Adrien: What can I say? It's the model in me! (enters the shower) Why doesn't my father ever listen to me?  
“#triggered”Alya said with a laugh, earning herself an eye roll from the sunshine child himself.  
[ Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)  
“This next scene kills me, even when transformed, Mari can’t help but swoon…#smittenkitten”Kat laughed.  
(Meanwhile, Ladybug sees some pictures of Adrien modeling.)  
Gabriel: Isn't he flawless?  
Adrien smiled at his father's comment and turned around to look at him happily.  
Ladybug: Huh? What? Flaw-what?  
Gabriel: Adrien, my son. He's the image of perfection, don't you think?  
Ladybug: Oh, yes, he's perfect. I mean, um, I don't know him very well, but he seems…  
People joined Kat in her laughing at the one and only ladybug calling Adrien perfect.  
“Why thank you M’Lady for your compliment.”Adrien said with a smug grin.  
“I withdraw that statement.”Mari said with a sarcastic eye roll.  
And like most fanfics Adrien does the “I’m wounded Bugaboo.” While putting his hand over his heart dramatically.  
Gabriel: I've never noticed your earrings before. They are quite unique. May I? (Ladybug's yo-yo rings)  
Ladybug: Excuse me. Cat Noir, where were you?  
“Wait...your weapons are phones???”Max asked.  
“They are...many things, but you’ll find out by the end of the day.”Mari answered.  
Cat Noir: I, I was... keeping Simon Says at bay!  
“Really, you were now?”Alya asked her friend sarcastically.  
Ladybug: And? Cat Noir?  
Cat Noir: (sees the hypnotized people) I couldn't keep him away. He's coming. He's got company.  
(Cat Noir enters the room) Hold off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the defense system, we need total lockdown!  
“I mean I know I was blind….but girl how did you not notice how much he knew?”Alya asked her friend who just shrugged in response.  
(Gabriel activates the total defense system)  
Announcer: Lockdown engaged.  
Gabriel: How do you know so much about the system?  
Cat Noir: Uh... In a house like this... it's a giving!  
“That’s probably true.”Ivan said with hugging Mylène.  
“Daddy’s hotel does.”Chloé added on.  
Gabriel: They won't get in. This house is built like a fortress.  
(Some fortress also is it just me or do you guys look for butterflies now too)

Scene: Outside the mansion.

(His costume trips me out with the background...Gabriel is a fricken fashion designer he can do sooo much better than this)  
Simon Says: Simon says.. destroy! (throws bull cards at the hypnotized people, and they knock the door down)  
Announcer: Emergency power on.  
Cat Noir: There are too many of them. Your defense system is failing!  
Ladybug: Adrien and Nino! I better go get them!  
Gabriel: Here, Nathalie. Pick the controls in case you need to unlock an exit. She's coming with you.  
Cat Noir; I'll reinforce the outer defenses. Go hide in the atrium. It's not safe in here.  
(Guys...what is an atrium I don’t have WiFi at my grandparents to look it up…..)  
Gabriel: No one tells me what to do. Not even a superhero.  
Cat Noir: You're in danger, like everyone else. So stop pretending you're above us all and do what I tell you to!  
“Damm, Sunshine has a backbone.”Alya said sarcastically.  
“To be honest, I’m surprised I did that.”Adrien mumbled loud enough for Marinette to hear.  
“Well, I think it is a good that big you did.”Marinette said cheerfully before ruffling his hair. (Aka luscious golden locks)  
Gabriel: Quite a temper. You remind me of someone.  
(Awww the second time Adrien is apparently like his mother, at first I wanted to add sarcasm of “really,who” until I realized that...if you care lol)  
(Cat Noir exits the room. Gabriel looks at a picture of Mrs. Agreste.)

Scene: Outside the mansion. The hypnotized people are invading.

Hawk Moth: I don't think that's a good idea, Simon Says.  
Simon Says: Gabriel is here!  
Hawk Moth: Yes, but don't forget our deal. I feel Ladybug and Cat Noir are nearby. (Feel or know…) Once you've got them in front of you, you'll be able to honor our agreement. Just take their jewels, the Miraculouses.  
Simon Says: It's as good as done. Simon says we'll defeat them!  
“Well Simon was wrong..”Adrien said causing people to laugh.  
“Thank goodness”Sabine said with a tender smile.

Scene: Agreste mansion. Ladybug and Nathalie enter Adrien's room.

Nino: Ladybug! What's going down?  
Ladybug: We need to move to a safer ground. Where is Adrien?  
Nino: Taking a shower.  
Ladybug: Now?  
Nino: It's the model in him.  
“NINO’S FACE LOOKS SOOO...SMUG… I’m dying.”Alya jokes while looking at her boyfriend, and dying of laughter.  
Ladybug: Take Nino to the atrium. I'll take care of Adrien. Leave the remote control with me. (Nathalie gives her the remote control) Adrien?  
(Cat Noir enters the bathroom and hears her. He turns the shower on)  
Adrien: Yeah?  
Ladybug: Oh! Must... to go! He he. Too dangerous... To leave!  
“Awkward…”Alix said.  
“It’s hysterical, like Damm...I have no words.”Alya said laughing once more.  
Adrien: Can I put on my clothes first?  
Ladybug: Sure! If you must... I-I mean, of course you can.  
“We all know Mari doesn’t want that.”Alya said making Mari and Adrien blush ferociously, and Mari make weird noises (not like that...like eeek). Others in the room began to laugh.

Scene: Nathalie and Nino go to where Gabriel is.

Gabriel: Where's my son?  
Nino: He'll be here. He's with Ladybug.

Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug sees there is a picture of Mrs. Agreste on the computer.

“You didn’t even wet your hair…”Max said while shaking his head no.  
Adrien: My mother on her 17th birthday. She's pretty, huh?  
Adrien and Ladybug: She's... got your eyes. Huh?  
“AWWWW!!”Rose cooed.  
(Personally I think ladrien is ok but it is my least favorite love square ship. How bout’ you?)  
(The hypnotized people invade the mansion)  
Ladybug: Stay here! (closes the door)  
Plagg: Oh my! What was that all about? Sweet love?  
Adrien: ...Gotta help her!  
[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

Plagg: Oh, not again!  
Gabriel: Are they coming?  
(Nathalie tries to keep the door locked, but the hypnotized people knock it over)  
Simon Says: Gotcha.  
(Meanwhile, Cat Noir arrives at the ceiling, but the hypnotized people are out to get him. Ladybug, in Adrien's room, is dodging them. She goes to Gabriel's room, but sees nobody there.)  
Cat Noir: Well, that's just great.  
“How do you do all of those skills?!?”Kim asked eager to learn to be too jock again.  
“Trust me I can’t do most of that out of the suit… maybe with practice but I haven’t really tried. Well except for Nightingale.”Marinette answered Kim.

Scene: TVi Studio.

Simon Says: Welcome to another exciting hour of "The Challenge"! Good evening again from Simon Says. Viewers, I've kept my promise. Here's Gabriel!  
(Gabriel appears, the Gorilla accompanying him.)  
Simon Says: Simon says... you are a butterfly! (throws a butterfly card at him)  
Gabriel: Flap flap, flutter flutter, flutter, flutter, flap, flap!  
Gabriel cringes and looks humiliated to be alive. People in the audience chuckle and some brace faces look back towards Gabriel to earn themselves a scowl.  
Ladybug; We've gotta save Mr. Agreste!  
Simon Says: Tomorrow, Butterfly, you will be no more.  
(The irony because he’s Papillon and he will still be there until he’s defeated...no one.. ok I’ll stop now)  
Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in one of those cards.  
Cat Noir: But which one? There are so many of'em.  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio)  
Simon Says: Ladybug, Cat Noir, you can save him by giving me your Miraculouses. Do the right thing...  
Ladybug: In your dreams. Lucky Charm! (Throws the yo-yo into the air and another yo-yo appears)  
“Savage”Alix says to Mari who mutters a thanks.  
Cat Noir: A regular yo-yo? But you've got a magical one!  
Ladybug: I'll figure it out later.  
(Later… she only has like five minutes)  
Simon Says: Simon says... your yo-yo is useless! (throws a card at the yo-yo and it falls to the floor. Cat Noir knocks his card over) Simon says... you're a chicken!  
Cat Noir: Useless? I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you get a word!  
(Ladybug starts ripping off the cards, to see if the akuma is in one of them)  
Simon Says: Simon says...  
Cat Noir:La-na-na-nanana (tries to not hear Simon)  
Nino looks over to his friend with just a really dude, really look in his face. Adrien just shrugs in return while rubbing his neck.  
Simon Says: It doesn't matter whether you can hear me or not, all that is important is what Simon says! Simon says remove your Miraculous and give it to me!  
(Cat Noir avoids the cards and pushes Ladybug away from them.)  
“Steamy”Alya says cause both superhero’s to blush.  
“When you smack my face you hurt the gorgeousness hung up all over your room.”Adrien said playfully.  
“Well, uh, n-not...everywhere..”Marinette stuttered sheepishly.  
Gabriel: ...Flap, flutter, flutter, flap...  
Simon Says: Simon says... take off like an airplane! (Throws an airplane card at him and he starts acting like an airplane)  
Cat Noir; He's headed for the roof. We got to stop him.  
(Ladybug stops him)  
Ladybug: This is our last chance to capture the akuma and I can't do it alone! If we free Simon Says, we free Mr. Agreste too!  
Cat Noir: Then let's not waste another minute.  
(Stuff is gettin real #game face)  
Simon Says: And how will you defeat me without your yo-yo?  
(Gabriel enters the roof and starts running around like an airplane.)  
Simon Says: Simon says... it's over! (throws black cards at them, but Cat Noir hits them)  
Ladybug: Follow my lead.  
Simon Says: Simon says...  
(Ladybug knocks the card over with the regular yo-yo. Cat Noir steps on the yo-yo and uses his Cataclysm to rip off the cards. The akuma flies off them)  
Everyone except Gabriel cheered for the sick partnership and the win.  
Simon Says: That's not possible! I made your yo-yo useless!  
Ladybug: This one yes (she holds up her normal yo-yo), but not that one (she holds up her Lucky charm yo-yo). Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy de-hypnotizes the people, and fixes Ladybug's yo-yo.) My yo-yo! No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly.  
(Simon Says is turned back into Simon)  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!  
(They go to the roof and see Gabriel.)  
Cat Noir: I'm afraid your flight's been canceled, sir.  
Gabriel: You?  
Cat Noir: Prefer Ladybug? Can't say I blame you.  
(Sooo cute, also Mari looks triggered their)  
(Their Miraculouses beep)  
Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You better get out of here.  
Cat Noir: Like a cat on a hot tin roof. See you again soon, Mr. Agreste. (He shakes hands with Gabriel, who looks at Cat Noir's ring) And you, m'lady.  
Once again Rose and others cooed at the cuteness.  
Gabriel: Hmm...

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is seeing pictures of his mother on the phone.

Sad faces appear in people at the pictures of Adrien and his mom. And happy ones appear at their first hug in gods know how long. (Gabriel comes and hugs him. He notices his ring)  
Gabriel: I've never noticed your ring before.  
Adrien: Is that the only thing you've never noticed about me?  
Gabriel: I'm glad everything worked out for the best.  
(:(() —>frowned face with double chin...

Scene: TVi Studio. The Challenge is on the air again.

Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 game show, The Challenge! Last week, our cool DJ friend Nino won the challenge. So, let's welcome him back again. Come on out, DJ Nino!  
(Nino enters the stage)  
Tom: Looks like you weren't absent or late all week! Excellent news, Marinette. You can go join your friends on the set.  
Marinette: I think I'd rather watch here with you guys. That's... if you and Mom like that?  
(Marinette hugs her parents)  
Rose and Mylène say something about Maris too adorable to function family, and Adrien smiles at the scene glad to be accepted but such great people.  
Alec: So we upped the challenge for you tonight, Nino. You're gonna have to get 2 celebrities dancing instead of one! However, this time, you can choose your opponents.  
Nino: Oh, I've got this one in the bag. I'm gonna pick 2 buds I know won't let me down. Ladybug and Cat Noir!  
“Our sock moves won it for ya”Adrien said.  
“Surprising enough.” Nino responded.  
(Marinette gasps) On second thought, I'm late. I'm gonna take a nap. Don't wanna be late for school tomorrow! And, you know, mess up that perfect school record! Tell me what happens, 'kay?  
Tom: Sure.  
Sabine: Of course, honey.  
Tom: Sometimes I just can't figure that girl out.  
“Now you can.” Mari said sheepishly.  
Sabine; Oh, give her a break. You know there's nothing more demanding than going to school! (hugs Tom)  
(Ladybug goes to the roof, and swings her way to the studio.)  
“Nino, did you end up winning it?”Kat asked.  
“Yup, thanks to my best buds.”He said while looking at Marinette and Adrien.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being goon so long, but I’m back now!


	6. Eviliustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evililustaor time!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…This chapter and the one after that will not have a break. On Sunday I am leaving for a residential so this will be early so I have time to get ready. In the comments please vote on the next episode you want, and if you want the text to be bold. Well enjoy the story and have a great week!!! :))

[ Theme Song ]  
Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont at night. Marinette is being chased by Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi.  
Marinette: Heeelp!  
“Nooo, it’s my turn now”Nathaniel said sadly.  
“Yup...Super Nathan”Kat said playfully.  
“When did this happen?” Alya asked.  
“It didn’t…..I- well I made some… comics where they did.” Nath said sheepishly earning a few nods from fellow classmates.  
(Marinette runs away from Stormy Weather, but she finds Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol. But then, Super Nathan arrives, and erases Stormy Weather's parasol. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in)  
Marinette: Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!  
Nathaniel starts blushing like crazy at this scene and Chloé (might be surprising to some of you...I ship it) giggles quietly. (So no one knows she cares). Adrien looks down at Marinette instead of watching the show. He gently rubbed his fingers in a circular motion on her arm, focusing his thoughts there until the comic clip ended.  
Nathaniel: It was nothing.  
Marinette: (embraces Nathaniel) I love you!  
Nathaniel: (embraces Marinette) I love you too, Marinette.  
Ms. Mendeleiev: Nathaniel! What are you drawing?  
(Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream)  
Nathaniel: Wha, wha---  
Ms. Mendeleiev: And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science.  
“Are you failing?”Alya asked curiously.  
“No...but I don’t have that great of grades in science.”Nathaniel said with a hint of embarrassment.  
“She shouldn’t have said that publicly as a teacher.”Marinette said.  
Sabine and Tom both decided they wanted to have a word with this teacher.  
Nathaniel: I'm sorry...  
Ms. Mendeleiev: You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!  
(Nathaniel trips over Mylène's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Chloé grabs it)  
“I mean...there nice drawings.”Kat said to her favorite characters.  
Chloé: Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!  
Marinette: Uh-  
Chloé: He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!  
Nathaniel: Gimme that!  
Ms. Mendeleiev: Enough! Nathaniel, go!

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.  
Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it. (That is a little inappropriate if you really think about it…)(turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly to him, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!  
“Ughhh this dummy again!!! Get a life!!!”Alix cheered riling up the others.  
Scene: Collège hallway. Nathaniel drops his pencil, but when he grabs it, the akuma flies in and possesses it.  
Hawk Moth: Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving.  
Nathaniel: Just tell me what you want.(That’s what she said….I’m sorry) (turns into the Evillustrator)

Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom.  
Ms. Mendeleiev: The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!  
Marinette: Oh! So lucky!  
“If we had you we would have been the dream team dudette!”Nino said to his friend…who got a TERRIBLE group in comparison.  
Ms. Mendeleiev: And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette.  
Alya: So unlucky.  
(RIP. that head bang… that group...how did she survive?!?)  
Chloé: Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own.  
Ms. Mendeleiev: This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it.  
Chloé: I hate dealing with it!  
Marinette: You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?  
Alya: And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!  
Marinette: You're the best! (glomps her)  
“That looked painful…”Nino said to his girlfriend.  
“It was...but nothing I can’t handle.”Aly said with a smile towards her best friend.  
“Seriously, I can't wait to have you on my team!!”Alix said.  
“Well, without the suit I’m not that much better, to blend more it could take a while…”Marinette said.  
“Well when you inevitability screw up and reveal to the class then we can.”Alix said with a smirk and Marinette said sure with a slight smile.

Scene: Locker room.  
Chloé: Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you.  
(I am team eventually Chloé can be nice how about you?) Chloé mumbled a microscopic I’m sorry after watching that bit of herself.  
Sabrina: Okay, that's fine, Chloé. We'll do the work. Don't worry.  
Marinette: Um, is everything okay?  
Chloé: It is fine, Marinette.(The way she says Marinette low key bothers me… just say it normal Chloé!!!!)  
Marinette: Well then, why can't you help us with the project?  
Chloé: None of your business, Miss Nosy!  
Marinette: Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is.  
Sabrina: It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal.  
Marinette: That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!  
Sabrina: Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloé's homework! And we've been BFF's ever since!  
People looked hurt for Sabrina.  
“That’s not how friendship works…”Alya said, being her blunt self while looking at her bff. Alya extended her arm to Mari and they squeezed hands with a smile.  
Chloé: You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina.  
Marinette: Sabrina, Chloé's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!  
Chloé: Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing.  
Mairnette: Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you.  
“Savage!!!”Kim yelled!  
“You go girl!!”Alya cheered! (Like the Mean Girls quote “you go Glen Coco”)  
Chloé: Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean-Claude promised to work his magic. Later!  
“How do you not know your butlers name Clo?”Adrien asked his oldest friend.  
“I know part of it”She responded simply.

Scene: College hallway. Marinette is leaving.  
Sabrina: Marinette! (hugs her) I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing.  
(I love her but she looked ticked off by that hug…)  
Marinette: Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?  
Sabrina: You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good?  
“You looked over wheeled by that…. And you dont ya steal my gurl….first Adrien now you, Gah.” Alya said the first part just loud enough for Mari and an eavesdropping Adrien to hear. The second part was directed to Sabrina, and the third part was for all. After the second part of her run on statement she did the two finger I’m watching you thing.  
Marinette: Sounds...great?  
Sabrina: Yaay! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie!

Scene: Library. Sabrina refuses to do Chloé's assignment.  
“Mari looks like she wants to rage quit.”Nino said.  
“I did….”Mari replied.  
Chloé: Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?  
Sabrina: Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!  
Marinette: I never actually said that...  
Adrien chuckled lightly at his new girlfriend on the screen.  
Chloé: But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps they could lend it to you.  
(She is a sugga mamma) Kim had a look on his face that said how did I like you for sooo long. “Is that how you guys work?”Alya asked.  
“How we did before this...experience.”Chloé said cutting everyone else off. After she said that everyone looked like shocked. They were all thinking what other shocking thugs would come there way.  
Marinette: Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?  
Sabrina: Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!  
Chloé: No, excuse ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework!  
“I liked this part of the attacks.”Mari said with a smile toward Nath, and he smiled brightly in return.  
(The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloé)  
Chloé: Ahh! My hair!  
(The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer)  
Chloé: Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh!  
(Adrien sees her in distress close by)

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)  
“Sunshine is just conveniently their…”Alya said sarcastically making some of her fellow classmates chuckle.  
“Your transformation is just...so cool still dude. How long did it take for you to come up with the transformation dance?”Nino asked.  
“You’ll see later….and if not I’ll tell you before we leave.”Adrien replied. (I did that cause we know they will she origins, but they don’t know the episodes. Also I’m making it so the episodes in season one are randomly shuffling and then the same for season two, etc…. Two part episodes will be back to back in this story as well)  
Chloé: No! Not the hair!  
Marinette: Time to transform!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)  
“Yeah, let us both just casually transform in public so close to each other. Honestly how did you not bump into each other or someone else.” Alix said sarcastically.

Chloé: No! Stop!  
(Ladybug arrives and jumps on the hairdryer)  
Ladybug: Run and hide! (That’s also kind of inappropriate...the imagery, isn’t this a G rated show?!?)(Chloé runs)  
Cat Noir: I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation.  
This got Tom and Kat to laugh. He got a few of those pillows from before thrown at him, but not as many because people didn’t want to accidentally hit Mari. (Especially when they have all got their butts handed to them by her and Chat)  
Ladybug: Fewer puns, more action!  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the hairdryer, and disintegrate it)  
Cat Noir: (sees the Evillustrator) Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!  
“Unfair, you got to design your suit…. Did ya see mine I looked retarded!!”Nino said while Gabriel looked offended.  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir go after the Evillustrator, but he draws a wall and they fall backward)  
Ladybug: Where'd he go?  
Cat Noir: I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point.  
Ladybug: (annoyed) Ughhh...  
Others in the crowd groaned agreeing with Ladybug.

Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel.  
Cat Noir: Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?  
Chloé: No. Everyone adores me.  
Ladybug: (sarcastically) Yeah, because you're sooo adorable.  
A bunch of people started laughing.  
“Isn’t Ladybug supposed to be nice to all”Alya asked teasingly.  
“I’m nice…Normally.”Marinette said to her friend.  
Chloé: Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together! (takes a picture of her and Ladybug with her cellphone)  
Ladybug: Ugh! That was unpleasant.  
“Dammm, savage, again!!!”Kim yelled!  
Chloé: Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. I'll take another! (takes another picture of them)  
Ladybug: Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy.  
Cat Noir: Looks like somebody's got a fan!  
Ladybug: Yeah, great.  
Cat Noir: So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome.  
Ladybug: (sees Nathaniel's drawing, spoiled by Chloé) Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!  
“I love ya, but isn’t that your job?”Alya asked.  
“Yes but I was..so aggravated, it wasn’t even worth it. Did you even see the drawing!?!?”Mari replied and Adrien stroked her arm to cool her down.  
Alya sighed and said “I mean you look pretty decent with a beard.”Alya jokes with her friend who laughed in return.  
Cat Noir: Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?  
“Once again Sunshine to the rescue.”Alix goofed.  
“Nooo it’s catching on.”Adrien whines.  
“It better not that’s my nickname I call dibs.”Alya said fiercely.  
“Fine...dibs is dibs.”Alix groaned.  
Ladybug: Fine! You stay! Later!  
Cat Noir: What do you mean later?  
“She means buh-bye...Sunshine !”Kim said with a smirk earning an eye roll from Sunshine, and intimidating look from Alya.  
Ladybug: I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later!  
“You know Chloé said later like that earlier to right…”Alya said earning a small go from Mari.  
(swings away)  
Chloé: (looks over balcony) Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me! OK!

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Ladybug reaches the trapdoor of her room, and detransforms into Marinette. She throws her purse on her bed.  
Tikki: Uh! Hey!  
“Kawami abuse...and you have the nice one!”Adrien said to Mari making You laugh come out from his hair. (He moved there at some point…)  
“Excuseee me! I am a god, I am a-maze-ing!! And you have Ladybug and Chat Noir action figures, pillows, and clothes. Plagg said gonna back into hiding. Plagg said with a whole heck a sass!  
“Hehe...yeah I do, I’m gonna own it like a man!!! Adrien said proudly making others laugh hysterically.  
Marinette: Sorry, Tikki... Chloé! She just...fires up this little red bug!  
“You kinda look constipated.”Kat said.  
“No, no. My little girls constipated face looks a little bit more...intense.”Sabine said. Tom had an agreeing head nod, Mari blushed redder than her suit, and everyone else laughed.  
Tikki: Well, simmer down! A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere!  
Marinette: It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school. Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project! (She checks her cellphone, and sees a lot of missed calls from Sabrina)  
“Sorry for spamming you...I guess I got excited!”Sabrina said sheepishly.  
“It’s cool.” Mari replied being her calm self.  
Tikki: Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF!  
(Suddenly, Tikki sees someone in the window, and she hides. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, erasing the window pane.)  
“That’s not creepy at all….”Alix said jokingly.  
“You could have come in from the trapdoor…”Adrien said.  
“I guess my Akuma self wanted to come in….in style?”Nathaniel stated almost more like a question.  
Marinette: It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?  
Evillustrator: I just wanted to see you.  
Marinette: Okay... But why did you attack Chloé?  
Evillustrator: 'Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!  
Marinette: Can't argue with that... Are you going to hurt me?  
Chloé didn’t comment even though people were looking at her almost expecting it.  
Evillustrator: You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!  
“I agree with all of that.”Adrien whispered. Mari smiled and kissed his nose.  
Marinette: Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?  
“Very convincing...award winning worthy performance M.”Alya said sarcastically.  
“It only gets better…”Mari replied with her own sarcasm.  
Evillustrator: So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?  
“Birthday Akuma squad”Alix said to Nath.  
“Does it count for Mari and J fighting Akumas on our birthdays?”Adrien asked.  
“Nope.”Alix responded and Adrien pretend pouted.  
Marinette: Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and...  
Evillustrator: Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me. (draws an invitation and gives it to her)  
Marinette: Oh my gosh! That's...me!  
Evillustrator: You like it?  
Marinette: I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition.  
Evillustrator: Anything for you, Marinette.  
Marinette: You can't hurt Chloé anymore. I simply cannot bear violence.  
“That’s just why you fight villains almost daily.”Alix and Alya tease.  
“It was clearly an award winning performance.”Mari said.  
“Dido.”Nino said to Mari.  
Evillustrator: For you and only you. Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset! (draws a rocketpack, and flies away)  
Marinette: Ahh....  
Tikki: What are you thinking, Marinette?  
Marinette: I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's gonna get crushed by Ladybug!  
(she seemed like...really happy by that. I mean look at her smirk 9:18 if you can pause at that time.)  
Tikki: Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when...you're going on a date with as Marinette?  
Marinette: Oh, maybe some cool cat needs to crash the party.  
“See, you admitted it. No take backsies I am amazballs.”Adrien said actually getting laughs out of people...and a scolding look from his father.

Scene: The hotel.  
(This part annoys me. I mean Adrien is too nice, I’m glad LB called. He deserves better than that...just say no...not in that way).  
Chloé: Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?!  
“Call it Karma.”Alya said slyly.  
Ugh, my brain hurts... Huh? Hey! Cat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?  
Cat Noir: Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the back.  
“We did get an A+ on that project thanks to you. Also dude did you help her?!”Nino said and asked.  
“I almost did…..”Adrien replied.  
Chloé: Ah! Great! (pulls his arm) Sit, kitty! (gives him the project) Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny.  
“hilarious.”Marinette said dryly and the same time screen Adrien said it. This of course arose had to point our, because how can she resist the cuteness.  
Cat Noir: (sarcastically) Yeah, hilarious. (his staff rings, he answers it) You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!  
Marinette: (from phone) I'm sorry, that was a call. But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she?  
“True, but you couldn’t help but compliment yourself.”Alya said and Mari blushed with a shrug.  
The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party.  
(Chloé dings Cat Noir's bell)  
Marinette: While he's distracted, I want you to take him down.  
Cat Noir: What about you?  
Marinette: I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?  
“Secret mission, huh?”Alya teased.  
“It was a mission...and it was secret from all of you.”Marinette answered.  
“Wait!!! This time you weren’t even Ladybug and I didn’t get so much as a word from this event!!!”Alya said...loudly.  
“Hehe…. I’m really sorry. I’ll give you as many ladybug interviews you could ever want.” Mari eye proposed and of course Alya agreed with it.  
Cat Noir: Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch! (closes the phone, and says to Chloé) You're out of danger, uh, so I'll see ya! Later! (jumps away)  
“See even you need to say later sometimes minou.” Marinette said while booping his nose gently.  
Chloé: Later?! What about my presentation?! Ughhhh!

Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Sabrina arrives at the front door.  
Marinette: Oh! Sabrina! You scared me.  
Sabrina: Sorry...I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?  
Marinette: Yes! Yes I did! And I was totally gonna call you.  
“Believable.”Kim said sarcastically.  
“Thanks.”Marinette replied also sarcastically.  
Sabrina: You were? I knew you would! Eventually. And so? I did your geography homework! (hands homework to Marinette)  
Marinette: (steps back) Whoa! You didn't have to do that.  
Sabrina: Well, since you're my new best friend, it's the least I can do.  
Marinette: Thanks, but I just can't.  
Sabrina: Really?  
Marinette: Oh, okay, but just this once. (takes homework)  
“I love you, and I’m your best friend, but I am never doing that. Get Adrien to anyway, he the smart nerd our of us.”Alya said.  
“I never would have asked...especially with you B average.”Marinette said earning a scowl from Alya.  
Sabrina: Great! So, you wanna work on the physics project tonight?  
Marinette: Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I've got something really important that I have to do.  
Sabrina: Something really important? Really? That's fascinating. Oh, you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you?  
“I’m sooo, sooo sorry. I shouldn’t have been so mean, especially now that I see it was important.”Sabrina said fastly.  
Marinette: Um, no?  
Sabrina: Chloé! I'm beginning to see how similar you two are! I bet you'd expect me to do all the work like she did, right?  
Marinette: No! I don't! Really! It's just that--  
Sabrina: (grabs homework) I can't believe I did your geography homework for you...  
“It’s fine, I get Sabrina.” Marinette replied to the orange (orange or red) haired girl.  
(Suddenly, Cat Noir appears)  
“Sooo... This is the first time Marinette me met Chat Noir..:and sorry ahead of time Adrien.”Marinette said.  
Cat Noir: Whoo-hoo! I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cat Noir.  
“I’m Chat Noir and I totally don’t have a crush on Marinette.”Alix said in a mocking voice making Adrien roll his eyes.  
Marinette: Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?  
Cat Noir: Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me.  
“I’m offended!!!”Adrien yelled to Mari.  
“Hehe well…. you deserved it. I mean look at you. “Marinette said.  
“Meowch…”Adrien said and Marinette just quit life…kidding she smacked his arm and continued watching.  
Marinette: That puts my mind at ease.  
Cat Noir: But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?  
Marinette: (turns around, making faces) What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?  
Cat Noir: She's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug.  
“Dude this hurts to watch, you two on this form is just denial!! Also the flirting…”Nino said.  
“The flirting is cute, Mari’s face after Chat Noir says that is not.”Rose added on.  
Marinette: (stops and turns back around) Me and Cat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amaazing! What do I do?  
“Dramatic much.”Alya said.  
“What can I say it’s a talent.”Marinette replied.  
Cat Noir: Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. I'll take care of the rest. (jumps away)  
Marinette: (giggles)

Scene: The Seine, near Notre Dame, at night. The Evillustrator is preparing everything for his birthday date.  
Hawk Moth: That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy.  
Evillustrator: But I just want Marinette to love me.  
Hawk Moth: And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else.  
(The Evillustrators hand is paralyzed)  
Evillustrator: Okay, I will, I will!  
(Suddenly, Marinette arrives)  
Marinette: Happy birthday.  
Evillustrator: Marinette!  
(Marinette and the Evillustrator stroll by)  
Evillustrator: Thank you for accepting my invitation.  
Marinette: Wow, it's so beautiful.  
(Marinettes parents get to see her first date, her flirting, and her first kiss...I’m glad I’m not her. I mean I live Sabine and Tom, but that must be weird.)  
“It actually was Nath.”Marie the said with a smile that made his heart melt.  
“T-thank you Marinette.”Nathaniel replied.  
Evillustrator: You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started.  
(He is about to draw something, but dark clouds appear, clouding the moon)  
Evillustrator: Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding!  
Marinette: Huh?  
Evillustrator: Uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark.  
Marinette: Hmm!  
“That look on your face girllll.” Alya said.  
“It’s a game time fave I’m sure Adrien sees a lot.”Kim said.  
Marinette and Adrien blushed like crazy but did not comment.  
Evillustrator: (Draws a glowing moon) Voila!  
(Marinette and the Evillustrator ride the boat, while the Evillustrator plays some music on his pad. Marinette notices Cat Noir leaping)  
Marinette: (scoots closer) You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people.  
Evillustrator: Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine.  
(Cat Noir sees them, and leaps directly to the boat)  
Marinette: I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course.  
Evillustrator: I'm sure you're a wonderful artist.  
Marinette: Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?  
(stops the music)  
Evillustrator: That would be amazing.  
(He notices Cat Noir)  
Evillustrator: Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!  
Marinette: No, I'm keeping it! Cat Noir! Now! “Superhero with or without the suit!!”Alya yelled and others agreed.  
(Cat Noir's staff extends in front of the Evillustrator)  
Evillustrator: Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!  
Marinette: Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight?  
Everyone laughed at Marinette's outbreak.  
(The Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, and it hits the pencil. He grabs it, and draws a cube that falls trapping Cat Noir and Marinette)  
Marinette: Dahh!  
Evillustrator: And I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget! (he erases a hole in the boat, making it start to sink. He escapes)  
Cat Noir: We've been penned in! Literally!  
“If only I noticed Tikki…”Adrien grumbled and Marinette scratched his scalp like a cat.  
Marinette: Cat Noir, your stick! Like this! And extend it!  
Cat Noir: Great thinking!  
“The flirting...the denial. THE REJECTION!!” Alya yelled.Marinette: Yeah...I'm a genius.  
(Cat Noir extends his stick, lifting the cube into the air, and landing safely)  
Cat Noir: Gotta go. A superhero's work is never done. (starts counting on fingers) Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting... I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later. (jumps away)  
Some people laughed at Adrien and his...ego or personality, they newly discovered.  
Marinette; Me? Thank him? Please! He should be thanking me. We'd still be trapped if I hadn't told him how to do his "job."  
fake sniffle fake sniffle. “True...but rude. That is just a pawful thing to say.”Adrien said.  
“You agreed, and that is good enough for me.”Mari replied sweetly.  
Tikki: Speaking of which...  
Marinette: That boy's gonna need our help saving Chloé.

Scene: The hotel.  
Chloé: (fake crying) Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair! (fake crying, then stops) Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad.  
(The door rumbles)  
Some people chuckled on that, but most were at a loss for words.  
Chloé: Uh? Cat Noir? Is that you?  
(It's the Evillustrator. She runs away in fear)  
Chloé: Ahhhh! (hides under her bed)  
Evillustrator: Chloé, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek. In the closet?!  
“What’s up with Nath sneaking into girls bedrooms?”Alix said jokingly.  
Nathaniel blushed like crazy and yelled “It’s n-not like t-that!!!”  
(He starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the bed Chloé is hidden under)  
Chloé: Ahhhh!  
Evillustrator: I win, Chloé! I found you!  
Chloé: Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a monster!  
Evillustrator: You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloé? Do you?! (draws a giant heeled shoe that chases Chloé)  
Chloé: Ahhhhhh!  
(Ladybug appears, and breaks the heel making the shoe disappear)  
Chloé: Huh?  
Evillustrator: Grr!  
Ladybug: Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles.  
“How did you beat Adrien their?”Max asked.  
“I don’t know….motivation.?”Marinette answered more like a question.  
(Cat Noir enters the room)  
Cat Noir: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.  
Ladybug: No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own.  
“Dammm, you got roasted Agreste.”Alya said.  
Cat Noir: So what was this secret mission?  
Ladybug: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.  
“Welp, it’s not a secret now…”Kat said jokingly.  
Evillustrator: In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!  
“No denying that…”Mari said.  
Chloé: Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!Cue laughter now...  
(The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room)  
Cat Noir: Look out! (gets knocked out by one of the gloves)  
(Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, and then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloé. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug. He then draws a buzzsaw, but Ladybug dodges it. The buzzsaw is about to hit Chloé, but Cat Noir stops it. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breaks a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp)  
Ladybug: The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw in the dark!  
“Guys this is a sick fight.”Kim said. (I personally love this fight scene, but not so much the other one in this pet how about you?)  
Cat Noir: Got it! (he sees a light switch) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to hit the light switch, but the Evillustrator erases it, and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead)  
Evillustrator: Here you go, kitty. (draws a ball and chain) A little ball and chain to play with. (they appear on Cat Noir's ankle)  
Cat Noir: Hey!  
Evillustrator: Sadly, those who get in my way get erased. (erases a giant hole in the floor, and Cat Noir is about to fall into it. Ladybug tries not to fall)  
Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps, showing one pad) No, no, no, no, no!  
Hawk Moth: Cat Noir has a Miraculous! Take it! Take it now!  
“Someone seems a tad bit angry…”Adrien said jokingly.  
Evillustrator: Before you go, you have something I want.  
Cat Noir: Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives!  
“Ha you admitted it. Video proof.”Mari eye said teasingly.  
“I was clearly lying.”Adrien said.  
“Mmmhmm.”Mari replied.  
Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Lucky Charm gives her a bouncy ball) A bouncy ball?  
Evillustrator: Just try and stop me with that, little lady! (laughs)  
Ladybug: (uses her thinking vision, and the lights and lamps glow) Gladly! (she throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them, and turning everything dark. She then drags the Evillustrator, making him fall. She grabs his pencil, and breaks it, releasing its akuma)  
“You know I want my good old friend Mari instead of Adrien.”Kim said.  
“Nope.”Alix said.  
“Rude…”Adrien whined.  
Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps again) Hurry! (the ball and chain disappear, so he manages to get out of the hole)  
Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (grabs the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (purifies and releases the akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel)  
Nathaniel: Huh? Where am I?  
Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!  
Basically everyone cheered at the triumph happily.  
Hawk Moth: Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world! (I think that is a mistranslation, he just wants his wife back…)(window closes)

Scene: College.  
Alya: What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?  
Chloé: Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!  
“Sorry for that….you did help.”Chloé said shocking everyone.  
Alya: Plastic balls?  
Marinette: (giggles)  
Sabrina: I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do.  
“Once again… sorry.”Sabrina said.  
“It’s cool.”Marinette replied once more.  
Marinette: I'm really sorry, Sabrina. But I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you.  
Sabrina: Too late. Chloé and I are doing the project together.  
Marinette: You mean, you're doing the project?  
Sabrina: Of course! After all she's been through...  
Marinette: Ughhh.... Nice new beret, by the way.  
Sabrina: I know, right! Chloé lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloé! Your geography homework's ready!  
Marie the rolled her eyes at the replay of the scene.  
Adrien: Hey!  
Marinette: Wahhhh! (Tikki hides)  
“Creepy dude...creepy.”Nino said making the others laugh in agreement.  
Adrien: I heard about your adventures with Cat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?  
“How would you have found our?”Alya asked.  
“I don’t know...neither of us questioned it clearly “Adrien replied.  
Marinette: Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, in your dreams! Huh? Oh, this is a nightmare...  
Adrien: Okay... So, what do you think about Cat Noir? Was he awesome?  
Marinette: I mean, sure! Yeah, but not as awesome as you, of course. Because, who could be? You're the most awesome of awesome.  
“Honestly girl...I have no comments.”Alya said with a face palm.  
Adrien: So, that's a yes? (the bell rings, and he pats Marinette on the shoulder)  
Tikki: You do realize you just blabbered on to Adrien about how you think he's awesome, don't you?  
Marinette: He touched my shoulder... I'll never wash my jacket again!  
“I did wash it…”Marinette said to clarify things.  
Tikki: Girl, you have got to get better control of your emotions.  
(the endcard shows Nathaniel's sketch book with a new picture of Ladybug)

THE END


	7. Horrificator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda back? Surprise! And uhh, hope you enjoy! I have missed this....as always tell me any thoughts going through your brain in the comments! Also, should I go and change it so that Master Fu, Luka, Kagami, and Lila are there?

[ Theme Song ]

“I know we keep saying it, but I can’t get over how cute the theme song is!” Rose cheered out as the others chuckled in agreement. 

 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette's class is making a movie.

 

Adrien: Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate!

“Isn’t this Mylène’s akuma?” Alya questioned.  
“I think so…” Nino replied.  
“Definitely.” Max declared.  
Mylène tucked her face into Ivan’s shoulder, and he used his fingers to rub down her arm. The gesture managed to calm her fast growing anxiety.

 

Mylène: You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll- (Ivan looms over her in a monster costume) Waaaaah!

 

“Nino, love ya, but those camera angles suck.” Alya teased.  
“In retrospect--so, so many regrets.” Nino sighed.  
Gabriel sighed as he watched that clip and thought to himself, “How did that short woman get the role. Clearly she wasn’t meant to be a star...Ugh, this is going to be a long or longer 20 minutes.” 

Nino: Cut!

 

(Mylène hides under the desk, scared)

 

Ivan: Sorry Mylène. (He takes off his monster mask)

 

Nino: Mylène! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!

 

Alix: Fourteenth actually. But who's counting.

“You apparently.” Kim teased.  
“It’s called sarcasm man.” Alix said as she shook her head.

 

Nino: Ughhh...

 

Mylène: I'm... sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise.

 

Rose: Anyone want some tea?

Kat paused the screen and cheered, “Rose, you are literally the nicest person ever!”  
“That’s for sure!” Juleka agreed.  
“Too good for this world.” Alix added while glaring towards Chloé. After that brief interruption she pressed play to resume watching.

 

Nino: You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!

 

Mylène: I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!  
“Is it though…” Chloé added to you know seem like herself.

 

Ivan: Just big ol' me, Mylène. Nothing to be scared of!

 

Chloé: You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask! (she and Sabrina laugh)

Ivan casted a glare towards Chloé at this comment. Her and Kim would pick on him, so he is used to it by now….  
“Aww, Ivan. That isn’t even close to true.” Mylène told her beloved softly.

 

Marinette: What a bratty snob!

“Excuse me! You rude, uncultured swine!”  
“Chloé!” Adrien exclaimed while looking towards her. With just a glance his body gave off the don’t mess with me or really her vibes.

 

Nino: Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character!

 

(Ivan puts the monster mask on, causing Mylène to get scared)

 

Mylène: I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better... (singing) Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy--(bumps into Adrien) Ahh!

“Sorry Mylène.” Adrien said.  
“No need, that was clearly me.” Mylène responded with a smile tugging at her lips.  
“Now that I’m into song writing, nice song!” Rose cheered.  
“Awww, merci!”

 

Chloé: And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylène! (laughs)

 

Adrien: Chloé, seriously?

“I’m sorry….”, Chloé apologized shocking others, “but it isn’t wrong…”, She mumbled the last portion.  
Tom and Sabine simply took this as more of a cue that Adrien is perfect for their daughter. (I mean they shipped it before, but like more so now….The whole Tom being salty thing was because he was nervous it was becoming real...Sorry if that makes like zero sense…)

 

Chloé: Yeah, so what?

 

(Mylène runs away, crying)

 

Marinette: Mylène! Anyone gonna go after her?

“What was stopping you Marinette? Hmmm?” Chloé of course asked.  
“Nothing except Alya making me into ships…. I wanted to see one of my ships sail…”  
“HA! Girl you fell into my trap. Wa-haha!” Alya replied to Marinette.

 

Ivan: Mylenè, wait! (takes his monster mask off and runs after her)

Scene: Collège's court. Mylène is sitting on a bench, sobbing. Ivan finds her and comforts her.

 

“I know most of you could guess this, but y’all are going to see a lot of ships form and sail… Some parts might be a little bit awkward.” Kat informed the group.  
“Really, no? I couldn’t tell, watching these might get a little awkward.” Alix said earning a chuckle from all. (Well we all know the exclusion…)

Ivan: Ummm... don't listen to those bozos. Easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome. Come back! I promise I'll roar more quietly.

“Yeah, Mylène, animated Ivan is right! You were incredible!” Nathaniel told his friend.  
“Awwwww they are so cute!” Marinette whisper cheered while Adrien lightly laughed at her.  
“What are you laughing at Chaton!?” Mari whispered.  
“My incredibly, amazing girlfriend, being incredibly, amazing.” He replied as she leant her head against him.

 

(Mylène looks at him)

 

Ivan: (gives her a black skull pin) Here. It's from my favorite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers.

“OMG!!! JULEKA AND I LOVE LISTENING TO THEM!!” Rose exclaimed and Kat paused the show for discussion.  
“They are so good.” Ivan agreed.  
“They have terrible ratings scoring 2 out of 10 stars by the people.” Max added earning him dirty looks from some of his classmates.  
“Y’all have some weird band names…” Kat said while others chuckled.  
“You are not wrong.” Nathaniel agreed.  
“Only XY is a worthy musician.” Chloé cheered.  
“NOOOOO, Jagged all the way!” Marinette responded.  
“I’m with her on this one.” Adrien agreed.  
“I mean I agree, but you are always with her side! Look at Ladybug and Chat Noir man!” Alya yelled.  
“I mean, you aren’t wrong…” Adrien replied in a mumble, while Nino went and chuckled at his friend and girlfriend’s antics.  
“On that note, I’m just gonna press play…” Kat said.  
“Safe bet there.” Kim replied.

Mylène: Wow... (puts the pin on her hat) Uh, that's, uhh... really sweet of you, Ivan. But... they're right. I can't act to save my life... Excuse me (runs away, crying)

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

 

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A film shoot... oh, yes. So many emotions. Some fake, yet others very, very real. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and overpower this young, misunderstood artist…

“Ughh, him again. Like come on we get it already! Move on bro!” Alix yelled out while throwing a piece of popcorn at the screen.  
“I like this chick.” Plagg said as he moved to sit on her lap.  
“Plagg, you only like people who feed you.” Tikki said matter-of-factly.  
“That’s exactly why I hate Adrien so much.”  
“Plagg! I feed you! If anything you have the opposite problem of starvation. If only kawami’s could be fat, you would be the biggest of them all.” Adrien replied.  
“Would he be too obese to fly? I mean try to imagine.” Kim chuckled out as hawkmoth ended his speech.

Scene: Classroom. Nino is angry at Chloé for making fun of Mylène.

 

Nino: Epic, Chloé! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?

“Oof, Nino is saltyyyyy!” Kat teased.  
“I mean, can you blame me?” Nino replied.  
“No I get it man.”

 

Chloé: Who needs her, anyway? She was totally lame!

 

Ivan: You're lame! Mylène is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you!

 

Chloé: Me, lame?

“Oops…” Chloé mumbled to herself.

 

Marinette: Hey, hey! Everyone chill out! You're right, Chloé is lame. But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylène back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!

(Oof, that’s the tea right there sis . Chloe is a lil’ bit lame… Writing that killed me a little not gonna lie)

 

Max: The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now.

 

Marinette: Thank you, Max! And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack…

“Nothing much….” Alya teased.  
“Heh, no wonder we didn’t win!” Nino replied.

 

Adrien: And who's gonna take Mylene's part?

 

Chloé: Um, me of course!

 

Alya: You haven't even read the script!

 

Chloé: Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!

 

Marinette: (screams as she imagines Chloé and Adrien kissing) You wrote that?!

“That cutscene though!!!” Alya laughed.  
“Ooh dear lord!” Adrien cringed.  
“It’s worse seeing it than thinking it!!” Mari yelled out.  
“I mean, I’m not complaining.” Chloé cheered.

 

Alya: Hold up! (sees the script) I didn't write that!

 

Nino: Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward.

 

Alya: What!? You added at my script without even telling me? That's low!

 

Nino: Wait a minute! You mean our script!

“At this point no one saw your ship coming.” Kat laughed in remembrance.  
“Us included!” Alya replied.

 

Adrien: (sighs)

 

Rose: Juice? (gives him a glass of juice)

 

Adrien: Thanks Rose.

 

Chloé: Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right?

Alya took the nearest remote and paused the screen on Adrien’s face.  
“Look how mad he got at snatched juice! Ha!” Alya teased.  
“It was like your child was stolen or something man!” Nino added.  
“I’m not that bad…..” Adrien replied as the others chuckled.

 

Max: She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...

 

Marinette: (grabs Alya) Adrien and Chloé kissing cannot happen! No way!

“Dramaaaa!” Alya shouted.  
“I mean, thank you!” Adrien told Marinette.  
“Adrien, it wouldn't have been that bad!” Chloé defended.  
“Heh, sureeeee.” Adrien replied. Chloé accepted that answer as a win completely missing the sarcasm.

 

Alya: It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey…

“Rude!” Alya turned towards to tell the girl cuddled with her new boyfriend,  
“Eh, no regrets there.” Marinette replied before turning.  
Alya playfully slapped her hand in response and the two chuckled.

 

Marinette: Hold on! (runs to where Adrien is) We can't let Mylène just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back.

 

Chloé: Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy-cat’s hiding in!

 

“Aww, you did a good thing there sweetie!” Sabine told her daughter with a smile.  
“Thanks maman!”

Scene: Bathrooms. The akuma arrives at the school and reaches the bathroom

 

Mylène: Why are you so intimidated and scared all the time? (cries, and the akuma enters her pin)

Myène hid her head once more in Ivan’s shirt. Ivan rubbed soothing circles on her back calmly; breathing in his scent helped calmed her down.

 

Hawk Moth: Horrificator, I am Hawk Moth. Up until now, you have felt fear. From now on, you will cause fear. And after you show them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return.

“Eww.” Kim said.  
“Isn’t that also what you say when you look in the mirror?!” Alix teased.  
“No, u.” Kim retaliated.  
“Wowww, good comeback.” Alix sighed while punching him.

 

Mylène: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into the Horrificator, spits goo at the mirror)

“I’m sorry…” Mylène told her classmates.  
“Don’t ever feel sorry for it.” Marinette responded.  
“Ouais, only Hawkmoth should feel remorse for this!” Adrien added on. (Ouais means yeah, I am gonna be basic and add French cause like: why not?)

 

Marinette: Mylène? Mylène? (she sees the mirror, covered in goo)

 

Alya: Marinette! Did you find Mylène?

 

Marinette: No…

“If only we looked better.” Marinette moaned.  
“I’m learning I’m a terrible detective/ journalist today…” Alya groaned.  
“Never!” Marinette replied and shushed Alya before she had the chance to speak again.

 

Alya: Well, you better come ASAP, producer! There's some serious lick poppering about get going on!

 

(She and Marinette leave the bathroom)

 

Hawk Moth: Time to use your scare tactics, Horrificator. And thrive!

Scene: Classroom. The students are filming again.

 

Alix: Horrificator, take 15.

 

Nino: Action!

 

Chloé: I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy, Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me!

“How was that better than Mylène?” Alix asked.  
“I mean, I am the face of perfection.” Chloé replied.

 

(Marinette opens the door)

 

Marinette: Cut!

“Can we just talk about how annoyed Adrien looked?” Kim teased.  
“Heh….” Adrien mumbled while rubbing his neck.  
“Yeah, consent matters peoples.” Kat added.

 

Nino: Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot, and I'm the director, FYI. I say cut, no one else. Comprende?

 

Marinette: And I'm the producer! Mylène's supposed to be the star of this movie.

 

Nino: We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylène is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people.

 

Adrien: Here we go again… (Juleka puts powder on face) Woo-ah.

“You look so excited.” Nino teased to Adrien.  
“Heh, oops?” Adrien replied with a chuckle.

 

Alya: This is beat! Agent Smith does not need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember!

 

Nino: Do you wanna finish this film or not?

 

Chloé: Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That'll fix everything.

The class laughed in remembrance.  
“Just...How?” Sabine asked.  
“You read my mind. You’ll see her reasoning.” Alya answered with a laugh.

 

Alya: Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?

 

Chloé: I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform.

 

Nino: Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script again!

 

Alya: I'm not putting my name on those credits.

“We should never apply again. This was a hot mess!” Alya suggested.  
“Definitely not!” Nino agreed.

 

Chloé: Nobody cares about you anyway!

 

Alya: What?

 

Marinette: Everyone calm down! This movie's a team effort! (to Chloé) Your nurse idea's perfect, Chloé!

 

Chloé: Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine!

 

Marinette: But Chloé, you don't have a uniform.

“And you all say I’m the only bad guy!” Chloé tsked.  
“She was doing us a favor.” Ivan replied.  
“Come on guys, just watch. We won’t get through this at this point.” Nathaniel defended.

Alya: Right! Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place.

 

Marinette: I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try out some uniforms.

 

Chloé: Hmm. Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard.

“Max’s face describes that all.” Alya whispered to those near her.

 

(Chloé, Sabrina, Kim and Max leave)

 

Nino: Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead again!

 

Marinette: Yeah, but now we've just gotten rid of Chloé!  
“Rude!” Chloé shouted once more.

 

Nino: And now what?

 

Marinette: We go find Mylène! She's here somewhere!

 

Nino: I told you. Tick tock, there's no time, we need a lead now!

 

Alya: Marinette can do it!

 

Marinette: What?! No! I can't act. I'm... the producer.

 

Alya: But you wanna kiss Adrien, don't you?

 

“Dang, Alya really is the best wingman!” Kim cheered.  
Marinette turned towards her parents and turned bright red.

Marinette: (looks at Adrien) Yes, but not like this.

“Oh, la, la bug!” Adrien teased.  
“I’m never going to live this down right?” Marinette sighed admitted defeat.  
“You’ll escape if I don’t remember!” Adrien admitted with a laugh while he tickled her playfully.

Scene: Court. Chloé and the others are trying to find a nurse uniform.

 

Chloé: A nurse's uniform. How brilliant am I! Even that dimwit Marinette liked the idea.  
(The Horrificator sees them, and follows them)

Marinette sighed and shook her head. She didn’t even want to bother at this point. Mari’s parents on the other hand frowned at how mean this one girl was.

Scene: Classroom.

 

Marinette: I'm only doing this as a favor, you know? As soon as Mylène comes back, she'll have her old role back.

 

Alya: 'Course she will, chill out, and just think. After tonight, you'll finally have kissed Adrien…

Everyone laughed especially as Kim joked, “Technically that was many nights before!”  
Marinette turned bright red, and the others only laughed more. Adrien kissed her hand, and made her feel better real quick.

Scene: Court. Chloé is about to open the door, but...

 

Chloé: Hey, wait a minute! Marinette never likes my ideas. I think you've all been duped! You guys take care of the nurse uniform thing, just in case.

 

Kim: Did you hear something?

 

Max: No. What?

 

(Horrificator appears behind them, both scream)

(That’s a rip in the chat ;P)

Scene: Classroom. Marinette looks at Adrien.

 

Marinette: Totally unbelievable…

Everyone in the class laughed as Mari once again hid in her own seat.

 

Adrien: What's that?

 

Marinette: Uh, I said... It's got to be believable!

 

Adrien: Don't worry, you'll do fine.

“He says that as he subtly pulls her near him.” Alya teased as Adrien shrugged.

 

Nino: Ready to roll? Camera!

 

Alix: Horrificator, take 16...

 

Nino: Action!

 

Marinette: I'm not scared of that monster, officer Jones!

 

(They are about to kiss, but Chloé opens the door and interrupts them)

“He didn’t seem to car about a kiss there!” Alix teased.  
“Who would…” Nathaniel mumbled.  
“Why would I?” Adrien asked with a smirk tugging at his lips.  
“It’s official, I love new Adrien. This is the start to an amazingly terrible friendship.” Alya teased.

 

Chloé: Cut! I knew it!

 

Nino: What did I say about other people saying cut?!

“That was one rough day man….” Nino sighed while watching.

 

Chloé: Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, then you stab  
me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges!

 

(Suddenly, there are screams)

 

Adrien: Did you guys hear that?

 

Chloé: If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way, you can forget it! Besides, I...

(The screams are heard again)

 

Marinette: I definitely heard that. We better scoop this out!

 

(The other students follow her)

 

Rose: A fruity snack for the road?

“Did I mention I love you?” Juleka said lightly to Rose.  
“Aww, I love you too!” Rose replied in a whispered hush.

Scene: Court. The students go out to find what's going on, while Nino is filming.

 

Adrien: Hey! Anybody here? Kim! Max! Where are you guys!

 

Marinette: I saw the same pink goo... (gasps) The bathroom!

 

Adrien: (sees the armband) That's Kim's!

 

Nathaniel: They vanished!

 

Alya: Or they're playing a sick joke on us.

“But like, Max was involved. The kid isn’t great at joking.” Kim pointed out.  
“You are not wrong.” Max agreed.

 

Marinette: We should go to principal Damocles' office and tell him what's going on!  
Nino, come on! Stop filming!

 

Nino: Not a chance! This is just getting good!

“Not good enough…” Nino moaned.  
“There is always next time!” Rose cheered.

 

Marinette: Looks like it's time to bring in the alter ego...

 

Nino: Yo, Adrien! Where are you going?

“So close.” Adrien teased with a finger snap as some of the others laughed.

 

Adrien: I left Officer Jones' jacket back there! Should probably wear it in all the scenes.

“That was a terrible excuse. How did I believe that?” Nino groaned.  
“I don’t really know, I didn’t think it would work.” Adrien replied.

 

(The other students go upstairs. Horrificator sees them, and starts covering the school in goo)

Scene: Classroom. Adrien takes of his shoe.

 

Adrien: Time to transform, Plagg.

 

Plagg: What are you doing?

 

Adrien: (shows Plagg his shoe) So they'll think I've disappeared too.

“Worst. Smell. Ever.” Plagg groaned.  
“Have you smelt yourself?!” Adrien teased in response.  
“Hmph!” Plagg replied.

 

Plagg: And you say I stink of Camembert!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

Alya paused once more and began, “After watching this a few times, dang Adrien! You are so extra! And do you guys ever change how you transform?”  
“It isn’t extra….And I came up with my super cool transformation on day one. It’s what you call talent Alya.” Adrien replied.  
“Talent is not the word I’d use…” Alya responded.  
“You guys will probably end up seeing….but my first transformation was terrible!” Marinette added in.  
“It can’t be that bad bug!” Adrien cheered.  
“No, it’s bad.” Marinette replied with a shudder as she pressed play and the others laughed.

 

Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Alya looks for Mr. Damocles.

 

Alya: Mr. Damocles? Sir? (opens the door, but nobody is there)

 

Rose: Even Principal Damocles is nowhere to be found!

 

(Marinette drops her phone, and runs into the library)

 

Marinette: Time to transform.

“Smart thinking hiding the objects.” Max commented.  
“Yeah, but how did you not figure each other out after noticing the building was trapped?” Alya teased.  
“Well how did you not figure it out either.” replied Adrien.

[ Transformation Sequence ]

 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Nino: Anyone seen Agent Smith? Yah, I mean, Marinette.

 

(They search for Marinette, not noticing that the school is being covered in pink goo. Alya finds her cellphone on the floor)

 

Alya: Oh no, this is Marinette's phone!

“Girl, you gave me a heart attack for nothing!” Alya yelled.  
“Sorry Als” Mari apologized.

 

Chloé: (sees the pink goo) Quick, check the windows!

 

Juleka: Crazy...

 

Chloé: (tries to open the window, but it's covered in goo) We're trapped! I'm going to call Daddy! (picks up her phone and calls him)

 

Nino: Dudes, you know cellphones never work in horror movies.

 

Ivan: No bars...

 

Nathaniel: No coverage!

 

Nino: Told you so! Boo-yah!

“You’re way to happy about being trapped.” Alya commented and Nino shrugged.  
“It’s awesome.” Juleka added while the others just nodded their heads.

 

(Ladybug appears at the door)

 

Ladybug: Is everything okay?

 

Nino: Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!

“Not according to the contest judges.” Max added.  
“Ughhh.” Nino sighed.

 

Alya: And on my Ladyblog!

 

Ladybug: We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?

 

(Cat Noir appears at the door)

 

Cat Noir: Uh-uh, easier said than done, Ladybug! (Just me or is he like really cute in that…)

 

Nino: Double legit!

“And you call me a fangirl!” Alya chuckled.  
“Well, I’m not wrong.” Nino replied.

 

Cat Noir: I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys.  
(To Ladybug) Shall we take a stroll, my lady?

 

(Between them)

 

Cat Noir: We both know that Hawk Moth's taken another innocent victim somewhere at school.

 

Ladybug: And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone outta here. Capture that victim's akuma.

 

Cat Noir: Exactly. I love it when you read my mind…

“AWWW, It’s cuter when we know who you are!” cheered Rose.

 

Ladybug: Ugh... And we better find this thing first, and its prisoners.

 

Cat Noir: Wow! You did it again! (Nino gets closer)

 

Nino: Don't mind me, finding the missing piece of solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank!

“I love ya bud.” Adrien said with a laugh towards Nino.  
“Love ya too man.” Nino replied with his own laugh.

 

Ladybug: Stay together, right behind us! (grabs Nino) You too, Spielberg!

People within the audience began laughing as Kim teased, “And here is where Nino’s life of chicks bossing him around begins.”  
“You don’t know I could wear the pants in my relationship.” Nino replied.  
“Ha, funny.” Alya laughed.

Scene: Cellar. Horrificator kidnaps Max. Max is scared of it, making it grow.

 

Hawk Moth: Absorb their fear, Horrificator...feed on it! It will give you strength. And soon enough, you will be giving me strength too! (I mean Hawkmoth sucks but at least he gives some good pep talks XD)

 

(Horrificator traps Max in goo)

Scene: Court. Ladybug, Cat Noir and the other students try to find Max and Kim.

 

Chloé: We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group when we could just hide out on our own!

“LITERALLY EVERY HORROR MOVIE EVER SAYS WHY!!” Nino started before apologizing “Sorry, I got a little into it there….”

 

(The others enter the classroom, and Ladybug sees Adrien's shoe)

 

Ladybug: There!

 

Cat Noir: Anyone recognize this shoe?

“Yeah, anyone?” Adrien asked.  
“Haha” Alix laughed sarcastically.

 

Nino: That's Adrien's shoe!

“Stalker!” Adrien teased with a hand to his chest.  
“Not even, only your shoes are that smelly!” Nino replied.  
“HA! I like this kid too!” Plagg called out and moved from Alix to Marinette’s chest.

 

Ladybug: That's weird! There's no pink slime here.

 

Nathaniel: (kneeling next to the teacher's desk) Yes, there is. (Horrificator kidnaps him. The other students are scared of it, except Juleka)

“That was a little bit violent.” Kat stated as others chuckled.

 

Ladybug: Everybody run!

 

Nathaniel: Heeelp, help, help!

 

Juleka: Awesome.

“What how was me being threatened awesome?” Nathaniel asked.  
“Not the threatened part the monster part.” Juleka said.  
“I’m really sorry guys…” Mylène apologized.  
“Mylène there’s no need. We all have bad days and have or almost have gotten akumatized.” Marinette said to her.  
“Yeah, no need to worry.” Ivan told his girlfriend.

 

(Horrificator roars at Juleka, but she is not scared)

 

Juleka: So awesome...

 

(Horrificator shrinks. It spits goo at Juleka, but Ladybug grabs her and takes her away on time)

 

Cat Noir: Eww! What's your name, Drool-lator?

“You’ve had better.” Marinette declared.  
“Yeah, okay.” Adrien responded.

 

(Horrificator spits goo at him, but he avoids it with his staff)

 

Cat Noir: Cats aren't afraid of slimy toads like you!

 

Ladybug: We better hurry and find out where that akuma's hiding!

 

Cat Noir: I don't see anything. Just miles of slime.  
(Horrificator spits goo at them, but they avoid it and step out of the classroom and into the court.)

 

Nathaniel: Heeelp! Help!

 

(Horrificator sees the other students, who hide from it in fear. Horrificator grows)

 

Ladybug: Fear! It's fear that gives it its strength!

 

(Horrificator spits goo at them again, but they avoid it. Ladybug ties her foot with her yo-yo. Cat Noir tries to attack it with his staff, but Horrificator spits goo at him. Horrificator grabs Ladybug and spins her, trapping her in goo. It sees the other students, who scream in fear, making it grow. Horrificator sees Ivan, recognizes him and licks him. Horrificator grabs Nathaniel and Alix)

 

“I was gonna say we look really cool dodging and doing acrobatics until this happened.” Marinette moaned.  
“You guys are really cute together!” Rose told Mylène and Ivan.  
“Aww, thank you!” thanked Mylène.

Rose: Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix!

 

Ladybug: The more scared people are of it, the more powerful it gets! By defeating fear, we defeat it!

“That was like inspirational when like that wasn’t your goal. Go you.” Kat said as Mari thanked her.

 

Cat Noir: Okay, but first we gotta get out of this sticky situation quickly before it dries. 

(uses his staff to make a crack in the court Ladybug is trapped in, and it breaks. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get Cat Noir out of the goo)

“I wasn’t prepared for you to do that.” Marinette chuckled.  
“Too late now!” Adrien teased.

 

Ladybug: Did you see how it just left Ivan alone?

 

Cat Noir: Yeah, what's that all about?

 

Ladybug: (gasps) I think the monster... is Mylène!

“HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THERE!!?! YOU SAID TWO NAMES OF STUDENTS! &@*% MAN!!!!” Alya yelled getting strange looks from Marinette and Adrien’s dads.

 

Alya: Where are Sabrina and Chloé?

 

Ladybug: We'll find them, don't worry. If we can find a way out of here...

Scene: Science classroom. Sabrina locks the door with a locker.

 

Chloé: It's a good thing I come with brilliant ideas like this... No one's gonna get through that barricade. We can just relax, and let Cat Noir and Ladybug do all the hard work.

“Uhhh rude.” Marinette said as Chloé shrugged.  
“Who paints nails while there is an akuma on the loose.” Nino asked.  
“Me clearly.” Chloé stated nonchalantly.

 

(Horrificator grabs Sabrina. Chloé sees it, and screams. The others hear her, and enter the classroom)

 

Cat Noir: We're too late!

 

Ladybug: But look! We can track the monster.

 

(They follow the goo to the workshop)

 

Nino: I'm so amped!

 

Cat Noir: Turn your amp down to about 4, will ya?  
“I mean, can you blame me?” Nino asked.  
“Technically he can.” Max said and Nino slid down more into his seat.

 

Nino: My bad...

(They enter the cellar, where Horrificator is about to attack them)

 

Hawk Moth: Their fear will make you powerful enough to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
Now, bring their Miraculouses to me!

“HA, you thought!” Kim yelled.

 

Ladybug: Anybody in here?

 

Chloé: Ladybug, it's me, Chloé Bourgeois!

 

Ladybug: Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!

 

Chloé: Well, hurry it up already!

“I mean at least my nails looked good…” Chloé cheered.

 

Ladybug: Is everyone here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel? Adrien! Adrien?!

“You seem really worried there”, Alya teased as she continued, “and once again you shouldn’t know all of our names!!”

 

Cat Noir: (hides behind a goo pod) ...Yeah yeah, I'm fine! What about Marinette?

“Your priorities are both adorable!!!” Rose cheered and others agreed.

 

Ladybug: ...Yeah, we've got everyone! Ugh, they won't budge!

 

(The students are heard crying for help)

 

Ladybug: Just try and calm down, we'll find a way to get you out of there!

 

(Horrificator appears and spits goo)

 

Ladybug: Okay, now this is getting scary.

“Making Ladybug scared has to be an akuma accomplishment right?” Alya asked jokingly.  
“And not scary awesome!” Juleka cheered.

 

(Cat Noir throws a goo cocoon at it, and Horrificator attacks him)

 

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (guitar strings appear) Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Guitar, music... Mylène's song!

 

(Ladybug uses her vision, and the things on a desktop, like traffic cones and lids, flash. Ladybug catches the desktop with her yo-yo. Meanwhile, Horrificator chases Cat Noir and spits goo at him, but he dodges it)

(I love how Marinette’s brain works!! AHHH I love them so much!)

 

Cat Noir: That's it. Enough's enough. Cataclysm!

 

(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to make the bars rusted, trapping Horrificator. Ladybug gives trashcan lids to Rose, traffic cones to Nino and Alya and a box to Juleka)

“PRISON TIPPI!!!” Kat cheered.  
“Nice goin’ man!” Nino praised.  
“Merci!” Adrien replied.

 

Ladybug: Okay, we're all going to sing.

 

Cat Noir: Sing? So that's your plan?

 

Ladybug: The only way to get through this to get your fear under control. You all know Smelly Wolf, don't you?

 

Cat Noir: Seriously? Smelly Wolf?

 

Ladybug: Care to join us?  
(Cat Noir makes a drumset with the pots and trashcan lid)

“That sounded worse than I remember…” Kim groaned.  
“Indeed.” Max added on.

 

Ladybug: Okay everyone! 1, 2, 3, 4!  
(singing)  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut...<

 

Everyone: (singing)  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your...  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool,  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly!

 

(Horrificator roars at them, but it starts to shrink)

 

Cat Noir: Wow, it's working!

 

(The shrunken Horrificator sees the students, and hugs Ivan)

“AWWWW, y’all are so cute!” Kat cheered.  
“I know I just love them!” Rose agreed as Mylène and Ivan blushed.

 

Ivan: That's the same button I gave to Mylène!

 

Ladybug: That's where the akuma is! (grabs the pin and breaks it, releasing the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The goo disappears, and Horrificator turns back into Mylène)

 

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!

 

Nino: Awesome.

“Marinette’s face says that all.” Alix teased.  
“I got a little excited, kay.” Nino replied.  
“A little? It was like verbal rape, no consent dude.” Alya teased.  
“Whattttt, no, it wasn’t that bad…” Nino defended.

 

Hawk Moth: You don't scare me, Ladybug. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you! (his window closes)

Scene: City Hall. Nino shows the finished movie to the Mayor.

Awws were heard throughout the audience at the pair’s first kiss!

 

Nino: Well, Mr. Mayor? What do you think? Off the hook, right?

Scene: Outside the City Hall.

 

Nino: We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica! Completely unbelievable! No joke!  
“I’m not still salty about that at all. Watching this didn’t bring back old feelings.

 

Adrien: Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out.

 

Alya: Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Watching Miraculous!!! Feel free to leave critiques, theories, suggestions, and tell me what episode to do next, I have a few started but I don't know which order to publish them in!! :P
> 
> And to Quote Alya (Lady Wifi) ~Stay Connected :P


End file.
